Granted Switch
by Eleria-chan
Summary: Lance and Yellow switched bodies for some mysterious reason. Chaos ensues as a powerful trainer known as the Dragon Child came to kill Lance. Will Lance survive? Will Yellow confess to Red in the end? Read on to find out! Somehow Lance-centric. COMPLETE.
1. Cerise Island

**Granted Switch**

Yellow landed on the Island shore with a soft 'thud'. She looked around as her butterfree still clung on her shoulder. She wasn't sure on how she should feel when she stepped on the island. Sad? Scared? traumatized? She shook the head out of the bad memories and thoughts and began to focus on why she's there on the first place.

Cerise island was supposed to be a deserted island now, with nothing on it but trees, and an active volcano at the middle of the island. She gulped at some other bad thoughts, but she knew she has to get what she came here for before leaving. She heaved out, "Let's go, Kitty." She commanded her butterfree, before the purple butterfly-like pokemon flap its wings and took off.

"According the reference..." She muttered as she circled the volcano, "There!" She said out loud in joy as she motioned Kitty to land just next to the crater. She looked around, hoping to spot something, but still was unable to find whatever it is she's looking for. She sighed quietly as her gaze fell upon the crater.

She could see lava bubbling up deep down, and steam coming off. She gulped at the thought of falling into it. She did has a battle there once. A battle that gambles on the fate if the world. Luckily, with the help of everyone and her friends, she's able to win. However, the horrific image of the battle still haunts her mind and nightmares. She didn't know how or why, it just happened; and HE was always there in her dreams. Lance, the Leader of the Elite Fours, the Scoundrel behind all those mess...

It's been 7 years since she last saw him. On some particular lonely days, she would let her mind wander to what he might be doing. Has he change? Did the police managed to get their hands on him? Is he plotting some other evil scenes again? Sometimes, she would make up scenarios in her mind on how they would ever meet again. Of course it will be awkward, or probably dangerous.

At some point, she promised to herself that she would never ever let herself think about him again. She knew it was stupid, and dangerous, and some people are not as nice as she imagined. However, she found herself breaking the promise over and over again. One little fantasy never hurts, she reasoned out to herself.

She hits her own head lightly for several times to get the thought out of her head, "No, no, no..." She muttered to herself, "Don't ever think about HIM again."

"Whose this... 'him'?" A voice said out of nowhere.

Yellow froze. There was a long silence as she tried to convince herself that she must be imagining things. A minute pass, then two... She decided to look, just to be sure. Then, she saw someone she had somehow expected. Her stomach clenched, a weird chill ran down her spine and her mouth gaped slightly. It was none other than HIM... Lance.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yellow closed her gaping mouth a bit forcefully, she turned around to face him. She frowned slightly, "L-Lance?" The name didn't came as strongly as she expected. On the other hand, it sounded a little bit shaky. Yellow noticed... things about the ex-leader of the Elite Four.

He was staring at her, rigid golden eyes boring into her soft amber ones. He didn't not change much, except for the fact that he has gotten a bit taller since the last time she saw him. He still has that same hairstyle, same clothing and same cocky look on his face. His oh-so-mighty Dragonite is standing right behind him, giving her a somewhat threatening glare.

The Dragon Master smirked when he heard her say out his name. Oh how she hates that smirk. So full of confident and mockery that it looks so irritating even to her. She took a step back, but noticed that she was standing by the very mouth of the crater. She swallowed again as the worst-scenario scenes began to play in her mind and scared her out of her own guts. Where does all her courage goes when she needs them so badly now?

"Yellow of the Viridan Forest..." Lance said out her name as he keeps his gaze fix on her, "It's nice to see you again."

She could reply to that with something witty, but she somehow lost her tongue and could do nothing but to stare back. Lance check on her small figure, "I knew it... you're a girl." She said, sounding really amused.

"Y-you knew...?" That came out more as a whisper than a question. Lump of fears caught up in her throat, and she could not even swallow now. She puts her hand to one of the pokeballs on her belt, just to be safe. This is the only insurance she has a chance of surviving against him in the worst-scenario possible.

Lance noticed her reaction and smirked again, "Are you scared that I might hurt you?"

Yellow said nothing, but her looks said it all. Lance got up from the rocks he had been leaning o and walked closer to her. But after a few steps, Yellow finds her courage at last, "Don't come closer." She said.

Lance stopped and cocked an eyebrow, "... Where are your friends? Aren't they here to keep an eye on you?" He sneered.

Yellow knew she could take it if he insults her, but her friends? She just hoped that he wouldn't push the wrong button. She gritted her teeth, and shook her head side to side, still having her eyes on him.

Lance somehow looks happy, "That's just plain wonderful!" He said, "I think we still have some unfinished battle, and I don't think I can finish it if they're around. So what do you say?" He asked.

Yellow's eyes darted nervously from Lance, his dragonite, and the surrounding rugged terrain. Truth to be told, she was terrified! This is not going as planned, and she hasn't thought up of anything to say to him yet. Suddenly, something random just came out of her mouth, "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously.

Lance smirked, "... If you haven't noticed, I was defeated here, on this very place, date and month. I was thinking back to those times," He said as he give his back to her, "Until I saw you."

Yellow swallowed as she relaxed a bit. Uh-oh, wrong move...

"Dragonite, Hyper beam!" Lance suddenly commanded out of nowhere.

The Dragonite standing not far from Lance began to charged up and release the powerful massive attack in just matters of seconds. Yellow, unprepared for such sudden attack, has no time to send her pokemon out to protect her. The only pokemon she has now is Kitty. Without even thinking, Yellow jumped in the crater, just in time to miss the destructive beam by a few centimeters.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lance smirked as he saw the girl fell into the crater, "That's what you get for messing with me..." He said to no one in particular. However he was surprised when he saw the girl flew out of the crater. He frowned slightly, and sends out his other dragonite and aerodactyl, "Hyper Beam!"

The destructive beam was aimed at Yellow, but with years of training, she has got even better. Kitty skillfully dodge all those hyper beams. Yellow knew what he wants. He wants her dead! Just like what she imagined. She finally found her courage and spirit to battle. Now, it battle or die, she couldn't possibly run. Yellow send out her Pikachu, "Chuchu, thunderbolt!" She commanded.

"I'm not falling for the same trick!"

The 2 stepped in the battlefield, and the fight between the 2 Blessed Viridian Trainer began...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Somewhere far away..._

_A girl sits lazily on the couch as she watched what was going on between the 2 blessed Viridian Trainer through a crystal ball. She clicked her tongue, "When will they ever make up..." She sighed._

_She continues to watch the battle that rages on. The small pink Pikachu purred out lightly as she began to stroke its head. She smiled, "Lance is just too stubborn to accept the fact that what he was doing might not be right... And Yellow is just too innocent to crush him..." _

"_Pika, pika!" The pink pikachu said._

_The girl's eyes suddenly lit up, and she snapped her fingers, "That's it!" She exclaimed as she clapped her hands, "You're a genius, even for a pikachu!"_

"_Pika, pika!" The pink pikachu complained._

_However, teh girl just waved it off, "I know you're special," She said in a tone that indicates that the pink pikachu and her often had this kind of argument. She turned back to the crytal ball, "If they can't make up then..."_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I am not going to lose this time!" Lance said out loud as he commanded his dragonite to use aerial ace.

The attack cuts Yellow's arm slightly, she groaned in pain. Her chuchu cried out in concerned, "Chuchu, let's end this!" She said heavily, she wasn't sure how much time has passed since their battle began, but it must be long enough. Since she's feeling tired already, "Charge up for a Megavolt Chuchu." Chuchu look at her as if she has grown another head, But Yellow gave her a reassuring look, "I know you can do it!"

"Not on my watch!" Lance shouted as he signaled all his dragons to use their strongest attack, "All of you, Hyper Beam!"

"NOW! CHUCHU, MEGAVOLT!"

The 2 attacks was fired at the same time, and they collided. However suddenly, just before anything else could happen, there was a blindingly bright light coming from above. The light was so strong that Yellow and Lance both has to covered their eyes. The light just grew brighter.

Yellow somehow felt strange, it was as if the light was burning her to her core. It was warm, yet odd. What happened? What's that light?

Before she manged to get the answer, she blacked out...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The first thing she felt after she blacked out is the silent nudge of something by her sides. Somehow, she felt as if everything was so... comfortable that she didn't' feel like waking up. She ignore the nudge. However, a few minutes later, the nudge became even stronger. She groaned inwardly. 'This must be Chuchu' she thought bitterly. Oh, she was used to have Chuchu waking her up every morning, it was always effective. The only thing she didn't like is when the electrical mouse zapped her when she wouldn't wake up.

This time, Yellow didn't feel like getting zapped, "okay, I'm getting up..." She muttered as she cracked her eyelids. But then she suddenly remember where she was and what she was doing. She quickly sits up and looked around. The first thing she noticed is the whole terrain. It was ruined, as expected, with rocks and dust fluttering about. She gulped. Where's Lance? Is he gone for good? She felt another nudge. She turned her gaze around, expecting her very own party of pokemon. However, she was surprised to be greeted by the large snout of a Dragonite.

Yellow was dumbfounded, as the other dragonite and aerodactyl approached her to check on her conditions. She was confused, but that's when she noticed something strange, it was her clothing. She noticed that she's not wearing her usual yellow suit. Horror began to crept up her mind. She groggily brought her hands up, but its not her hand. When did her hands turn so... muscular. And why the heck did she has a red jacket on?

She reached up to her face and hair, and felt them over. No, this can't be... she never have red hair!

And that's when she heard a loud, shrill scream...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lance would never thought that he would scream in such a girly voice. He closed his mouth as soon as he opened them. He groggily stood up and stare at his own 2, slender arms as if it was something new to him. The pikachu, butterfree, omastar, dodrio and graveler stared at him in confusion.

He shook his head, and he could feel the ponytail swinging from side to side on his back, "No, no, no!" He cried out in horror. He then looks furiously around, and that's when he spotted HIM. His very own body. Lance could feel the rage burning up in him again, "YOU!" He screamed as he stormed his way to his body.

Yellow in Lance body looks up as her own body approached her. A look of confusion and horror was written all over her face. However, one of the things that scared her out of her guts even more is how mad her own face look. She never thought her face could look that... scary.

"What the heck did you do?" Lance in Yellow's body practically screamed in the girly voice. Oh, he didn't care anymore on what he sounded like, he just want to skin this girl alive!

"I don't know!" Yellow said, but closed her mouth quickly with her hands when she heard her masculine, rough voice.

Lance reached down to Yellow and pulled her up roughly, "If I didn't get my body back, I swore to Archeus I'll bury you alive!" He shouted.

"I-I-I don't know what happened!" Yellow said. This must be a dream right? There's just now way... no way that something like this could happen! Just no way! The horror slowly crept up to her chest. She wanted to scream as well, and to know that this is just a dream, "This must be a dream..." She said to Lance in a shaky voice.

Lance raised his right hand and slapped her face, "Does that feels like a dream to you?" He screamed.

Yellow was taken aback, but shook her head to respond, "No..." She whispered out.

Lance wanted to kill her right there and then. He wants to make her suffer for messing everything up in his life. But he wouldn't dare, she's in HIS very own body now! He growled as he let her go, he turned around and cried out in frustration as he hit the nearest rocks with her fist.

Yellow twitched, "Hey, stop that!" She wasn't saying this because she was concerned for him, she was concerned for her own body! Yellow could see the blood began to trickle down his fist.

"Why would I care?" He screamed at her and grabbed her by the collar, "This is all YOUR FAULT! YOUR FREAKIN FAULT!"

"I swore I didn't know anything about this!" Yellow cried out in a vain attempt to calm him down.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" He screamed again as he pushed her off and began to paced around frustratedly.

The 10 pokemons they had stood by the sideline, trying to understand what just happened. They all exchanged confused glance, wondering if any of them had the slightest idea. But none of them seems to be capable to understand who their master is now. The whole thing really confused them...

"Okay, think Lance, think!" Lance said to himself as he tired to clear his head. There was an awkward silence as Lance began thinking silently. Yellow stared to the ground and began to wonder as well. The last thing she remembered is...

"This has something to do with the light we saw!" Lance concluded, "That light is not normal, there's something, or someone, behind this!"

"But who?" Yellow asked meekly, hoping she didn't ticked him off again. She didn't want to see her face be filled with anger again, no...

"... Something or someone that has the power to do this! Its either a powerful physic pokemon, or someone who can use magic!" He said as he frowned and began to pace around more erratically.

"... Calm down Lance, we can work this out," Yellow said as she gave her a reassuring smile. Of course, even at times like this, nothing can beats down her happy-go-lucky attitude and naivety.

Lance stared at her with a pair of amber eyes that used to belong to her, "Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when you, out of all the people, should have my body now?"

"Well, we can think of a way out," She said, "Right?"

"We HAVE to, idiot!"

Yellow frowned at his words, "You can't just call me that!" She complained.

"I can and I will!" He said as he glared at her.

Yellow swallowed, no matter in what body he is, Lance always has the capability of making the scariest glare. She chose not to talk anymore, considering the mental state Lance is in right now.

She looked down, 'What the Heck just happened?' She asked herself.


	2. What The Heck Just Happened!

**Granted Switch**

Trapped in the Lance's body on Cerise Island, Yellow began to recall and think about what just happened. She never thought that something like this could happen, no, not even in her wildest imagination. Her mind wanders to what they're doing probably a few hours ago as her gaze falls upon Lance, who was having her body now.

They were trying to kill each other again a few hours ago, and now; they're sitting calmly, trying to figure out what happened to them. Yellow wondered what Lance is so frustrated about. Why does he has to be so confused? What happened to them was so obvious, they switch bodies somehow.

Lance finally settled down, sitting across Yellow with a serious look on his face, "Whatever or whoever switch our bodies is going to pay dearly for this. We have to find it, at all cost!"

"But, how?" She asked the one obvious question.

Lance took one deep breath, "Listen... When I say 'at all cost', I really mean it. We'll have to do everything on the list to get information. I don't care what you think, we're going to scour every books, legends, people and pokemon, understood?"

Yellow squeaked, "O-okay! But where are we going to start?" She asked meekly as she twiddled her fingers nervously, like a lost kid.

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but that's when they heard a voice that practically froze all of them there.

"YEEELLLOOOOWWW!"

Yellow and Lance exchange a look, before they decided to check on their guest. They withdraw their confused pokemons, and crept up tight behind one of the tall rocks there. They both peek over, and Yellow was surprised to see Blue there. Yellow curse inwardly, now that she thinks about it, she hasn't consider what her friends might say. she squeaked lightly as Lance pulled her away to a more secluded corner.

"Listen, your friend can't see us like this, not now!" Lance hissed at her.

"But I think we can trust Blue!" Yellow reasoned out, "She's my friend!"

"Did you spent the first 5 years of you life with her?" Lance asked, "Answer me straight away!" He commanded with such rage and venom in his voice that Yellow has no choice but to obey.

"No," She admitted.

"Do you have her number in your pokegear speed dial?"

"No, I don't even hav-"

"Does she ever kissed you as an attempt to show affection?"

Yellow gulped, what was he thinking, "...No..."

"Last question, do you ever tell her that she is your most trusted friend?"

Yellow shook her head, "No, but I don't need to tell her, she knew that already!" Yellow complained.

"No more questions!" He hissed, "She might be the one who switch us, there's a possibility!"

"Blue? Lance there's no way she could ever switch us!" Is he crazy? Blue might be mischievous, but she's not someone who will do something like this to them!

"Listen you fool, every humans has a deep, dark secret that they hide behind all those masks of lies," Lance began to fell sick about he naivety, "And not so more than your mysterious friend... Now you'll stay here till I get back, am I understood?" Lance said nothing else as he threw her aside, and walked out of their hiding place.

Yellow rubbed the back of her head, damn! How could he act like that? Is he always that hard to deal with? She scrambled up to her feet and watch as Lance in her body approach Blue.

"Yellow!" Blue exclaimed when she saw Lance in Yellow's body. Lance frowned as he tried his best to get the smile on his face. But smiling is always hard, even for him. Blue ran to her and hugged her tightly. Of course, Lance was surprised by this girl's reaction, but said nothing and tried his best not to look suspicious.

"Oh Yellow, when I heard you're going to Cerise Island, I was so worried!" Blue stated as she let go of her, "What if you ran into Lance again in this place?"

Lance fake a smile, "Hahaha, I'm as fine as can be here!"

Blue cocked an eyebrow when she saw her battle scars, "But why are you injured? Did something happen?"

Lance quickly wracked his brain for a reply to that, "Er... I... trip and... fell down, yeah, that's it." He said, offering her a reassuring smile.

Yellow's eyes widened, what? Does he think she's that clumsy? Does he think Blue will buy that?

Blue eyed the blond petite girl before her with questioning look, before she giggled, "Well, you're always the clumsy one!"

Yellow couldn't believe what she heard. Even blue?

Lance laugh awkwardly, "Yeah, I know."

Blue look at her again, Lance gave her a questioning look, "Is... there something weird on me?" He asked nervously.

Blue was quite for a moment, before she shook her head, "I don't know... I think you're acting a bit weird, did something else happened?" She asked.

"Something else like?" Lance asked as his eyes darted nervously around, hoping she didn't suspect anything else.

Blue shook her head, "Well, I must be imagining things. You are always acting a bit off lately Yellow," Blue smiled, "I know you're planning something big for Red's birthday present, but don't hesitate to ask me if you need help, okay?"

Lance had no idea what she's talking about, "Okay." He replied with a little smile.

"Let's go back and get those wounds treated okay?" Blue said, "They don' look so good to me." Blue said and began pulling his hand. Lance panicked, what's he going to do now?

"I-I'll be fine!" Lance said.

"Don't be so stubborn Yellow," Blue gave her a wink, "Red's birthday is just 4 days away, you don't want to have bandages all over you in the party right? So don't say anything else, I'm going to help you become the center of his attention! Without having to look so beaten up! I've prepared the right dress for you-" Blue babbles on.

Lance was surprised and couldn't fin anything else to say. He decided to follow her to some point and then ditch her. He look over to Yellow, who is now giving him a puppy-face look, "Stay there," Lance mouthed, hoping that Yellow would get the message.

"Did you say something Yellow?" Blue asked as she glanced at her.

Lance quickly put on a smile, "Nothing." He said as sweetly as possible.

Blue smiled, "That smile will DEFINITELY fits on the clothes I've picked out for you!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yellow could only watch as Lance left with her best friend, Blue. When they disappear from her field of vision, Yellow heaved out as she slumped don against the rocks there. Now Lance has left. What will she do now? So far, she hasn't give a thought about her friends, or even Red. Now that it came to her mind, she just couldn't stop thinking and panicking. Will Lance behave? Will everyone suspects anything? Most importantly, will she be able to attend Red's party and tell him how much she loves him?

She knew the answer straight away, and the thought of having everything ruined in just one day really strurk her hard. Without even realising, tears began to welled up in her sob lightly as she rubbed her eyes. She realized just how stupid she is...

If only she can tell Red, if only she has one more chance... she really want to tell him right that instant. That she loves him.

"No Yellow, be strong," She told herself as she rubbed the tears off her eyes, "You can get through this, and attend Red's party in your own body. Then you're going to tell him that you like him, and then he's going to say yes, and he'll ask you to be his girlfriend. You'll say yes, and everything will be fine..."

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Then she curled up in one of the dark corners there. She has to admit, she feel so alone now, and yes, in truth, she IS alone there on the deserted island. One minute she was the girl everyone loves, and now, she's the guy who everyone hates. It was so tragic... there's nothing much she can do for now, or... is there?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After having a rough ride on Blue's Blastoise, Lance stepped down on Viridian City a bit groggily. He was wondering why the weird girl would use water-type for flying around instead of flying, but chose not to say anything. Truth to be told, he was nervous, its the first time he had ever step on the town of his birth. It was a bit weird. He looks around to take in his surrounding, he was now standing in front of a giant structure with the word GYM written on top of it. He realized where he is now, the Viridian GYM.

He noticed that someone is standing by the GYM door not far. He quickly recognized this guy, Green Oak. Lance find it amusing how much the brat has change. The brown-hair GYM leader approach them, "Yellow, are you okay?" He ask.

Lance nodded, "I'm fine..."

Blue quickly cuts in, "Green, get the first aid kit, Yellow will need that!" She said as she pulled her into the GYM, "C'mon Yellow, let me treat your wounds!"

Lance has no other choice but to obey. He was dragged through the GYM and finally to Green's room. Green handed the first aid kit and Blue began working. Lance did not say anything, he was thinking of the various ways in which he can escape and get back to Cerise. Honestly, he was worried about having to leave Yellow there with hid body. That girls is not only clumsy, but a big idiot. He was worried that something might happen to his body!

Blue examined is fist, "Yellow, how did you get this?" She asked curiously, "Did you hit a rock?"

Lance gulped, "Well, I... that... I mean, well... the cave is collapsing and a big rock fell on my hand. Thankfully, my pokemons are there to help me." He reasoned out. He just realized how good of a liar he is.

Blue gave her a look of horror, "Yellow, you are not going to those places alone! Not ever again! Understand?"

Lance laughed nervously, "Okay, sure..."

Damn, of course he was confused as what his next move is going to be. In the battle field, its a matter of life and death, but here, in the midst of society? This is going to be harder than expected. He gritted his teeth out of frustration.

"You don't have to look so tense," Green said as he placed the tea on the table nearby, "Did something else happen there on Cerise Island?"

Lance fake a smile, "Thank you Green... But no, nothing happened. Cerise Island is just another deserted island without a life, so what can you expect?"

Green gave her a questioning look, but said nothing else. Blue begins to talk again, and Lance mentally rolled his eyes. If there's anything he can do to make this woman stop speaking random stuffs, he would do it, no matter what. It's been a bad day for him... horrible, and the likes of Blue just wouldn't makes it all better for him.

When Blue finished, Yellow quickly stood up, "I'm tired, I feel like resting for the day..." He said, hoping that it would be a good excuse to leave. And they seems to buy it.

"Sure, let me walk you home Yellow!" Blue said happily as she grabbed Lance's arm. Lance mentally twitched. Oh God, when will this nagging woman stop?

Thankfully, Green seems to noticed her discomfort, "Let me do it instead Blue," He offered, "She has a rough day. And you have to prepare for Red's birthday right?"

Blue snapped her fingers, "Of course! How can I forget! I haven't decorate this place. I mean look at all of these stuffs here," She said as she picked one of Green's spare clothing which was lying around on the floor, "We're not going to have a party in a room like this! Where's my Audio System? And my music box?"

Green shrugged, "Well, I'll take Yellow then, let's go," He said as he look at Lance and lead the way. Lance said nothing as he silently followed Green and quickly went out of the room. Green was the silent guy who will say nothing much, so Lance began to feel more relaxed now, knowing that he won't be as nosy as Blue. He began to think again.

How is he going to get his body back? Thinking doesn't seems to be of any use. He needs to do something else, a research maybe, or something that will help him. Anything. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Green has stop.

"Hey Yellow, where are you going?" Green asked. Lance snapped out of his trance as he look at him with a questioning look. "Where are you going? This is your house, remember?" He said as he indicate the small house there.

Lance gave him a awkward smile, "Oh right. I was spacing off..." He said and went up the steps to the doors. It was then that he realized the door was not locked.

"Did you leave your door unlock yellow?" Green asked.

It was dumb. Even the uncivilized Lance knew you always have to lock the door before you leave. What the heck was Yellow thinking, "... Ah... I forgot..." He said as he laughed dryly.

Green frowned, "... Let me check..." He said as he opened the door and went inside the house.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Lance tried to stop him, which prove to be futile.

Green switch on the lamp, and looked around the compact living room, only to be surprised by what he saw. Lance slapped his forehead as Green continue to stare at the intruder in the house, "Lance?" Green shouted out the name and he reach for his pokemons on his belt.

Yellow in Lance's body, who was half-asleep on the sofa was suddenly awakened by the sound of Green shouting. She practically jumped up and stared at the 2 newcomers with a dumbfounded, nervous look. Okay, she has to admit going back to her own house is risky, but she didn't know what else to do, so she just send out Dragonite, and give out the command to fly her to Viridian, "G-Green wait!" Yellow said.

Lance scowled, "Get him!" He said as he tackled Green from behind. Green, who was unexpecting 'Yellow' to attack him, staggered and fell down, "Yellow, what are you doing?" He shouted at Lance as he struggled to get him off his back.

With every ounce of strength left, Lance raised his hand to hit Green on the vital area behind the neck, which knocks him out immediately. Yellow could do nothing but to stare at what happened. Did Lance just... knock Green out? Lance stood up and closed the door behind him roughly.

"What did you do that for?" Yellow complained.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Lance shouted at him.

Yellow stared at the ground sheepishly, "Um... I was felling a bit lonely... and I decided..."

Lance growled out of frustration, "IDIOT!" He shouted. He then throw himself upon the couch. Yellow went over to Green's body to check on him. Lance only watch as the girl who ruined his life gave him an accusing look.

"You don't have to do that!" Yellow finally finds the courage to speak up after she had check on Green. She can hurt her, and call her names, but not her friends, never! "You don't have to hurt him! He's my friend, how could you do that to him?"

Lance's eyes flicked with anger, "I wouldn't have to do that if you don't show up here." He hissed out the words.

Yellow realized what he meant, "... But... They have to know, sooner or later!" She tried to argue. Okay, she has to admit that he's right, but... she can't just keep it all a secret forever, right?

Lance looked serious, "Listen idiot, we don't need ANYONE to know our problem. Due to some unfortunate circumstance, it's just you, and me. And no one else! Until we figured out how to switch our bodies back, no one shall find out about this. Am I understood, Yellow?"


	3. Of diaries and Powers

**Granted Switch**

Yellow knew Lance has always been a jerk, she always did. But she has never thought he could be this big of a jerk. She could do nothing but to grumble as she watched him trying to convince Green that he was delusional about the part where he attacked him and the part where Green saw 'Lance'. Yellow thinks it was dumb. Green won't fall for whatever Lance convinced him to believe, and Yellow could bet on anything for that.

"You must be over-working yourself Green," Lance said to him in the sweetest voice he could manage, "If there is ANYTHING bothering you, you can tell me right away. Why don't we go visit the psychiatrist? I think they can help you..."

"No, no... I'm... fine... I must be dreaming... there's no way you can be that strong, right?" He asked Lance as he rubbed the back of his own head, "Well... I guess I do need a rest..."

She was undoubtedly surprised when she saw Green leaving through the door. Lance waved him off, and closed the door when Green was out of sight already. Lance sighed out loudly, "Don't come out yet! He might be spying on the window..." Lance said before pulling off the yellow tops, leaving him only to wear the turtuleneck and the jeans.

"Don't you dare," Yellow hissed when she saw what Lance is doing.

Lance shrugged, "It's my body for now... I can't be comfortable if I have to wear that all the time. Now, shush! He might be around the corner, so shut up already. I'll call you out soon." Lance said as he makes his way to the kitchen and began to open the cabinet and fridge, looking for something edible. He reached out to his pocket and send out one of Yellow's pokemon, the Pikachu, "Check around the house quietly and make sure no one is spying us... Ignore the guy in the closet..." He whispered the command to the small mouse pokemon.

Chuchu nodded and went away.

Meanwhile, cramped in the closet, Yellow could think of anything else but how much mess she has gotten herself into. She was tired, and wish that she could sleep right at that moment. Her old, small body used to be able to fit in the closet, but now... In THIS body, she even doubt it if she should be in the closet on the first place...

She grumbled as she tried to find the best way she could sit down in that cramped place. Her mind involuntarily wandered to what Lance might be doing now, while she's there, mercilessly cramped. It's just not fair on how thing are turning out. How could Lance think he could order her to do anything he wants? That's just plain not fair.

Just then, she could see, through the vents of the closet, Lance making his way to the living room, turning on the TV and sits down while munching a piece of sandwich. Yellow's stomach involuntarily grumbled. She pouted as she placed a hand on her stomach, 'Damn him and his ego...' she thought unhappily.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lance munch down the sandwich in his hand, not thinking much about anything specific. He then noticed a laptop on the table nearby. Thinking that the net might help, he reached over and opens the laptop. Turns out it was on standby mode, and Yellow doesn't seems to bother to put up a password for her account. He logged in her account, and was surprised to see her diary opened.

"... Red's birthday is coming soon! I really wanted to tell him how much I like him... Will he accept me? Or will he turn me down? I am excited and nervous... Wonder what I should wear? Well, I could only hope for the best! Go me! \^o^/..."

Lance glanced at the closet, turns out this girl idolized Red that much. No wonder she tried so hard...

Lance's mind wander to that time 6 years ago. Just thinking about it makes him want to kill her again. He just couldn't forget what happened. The failure, the pain... everything just destroys him and who he really is. She didn't only destroy his life, but his soul and his identity as well... he could never forgive her... never...

He could remember everything that happened as if it was just yesterday. Do you think getting struck by a Megavolt is a pleasant thing? It's not pleasant at all, it's painful. It hurts, it's agonizing... he could never forget about the pain. His hand reflectively went over to his chest, but then he remembered that he is not in his original body...

He swore, once he got his body back, he's going to make this girl suffers what he suffers...

Now, the thought of reading through her diary seems to be just too tempting to be ignored. He smirked and read through the diary. Thus, began his little plot for revenge. If she destroys his life and everything in it, what makes him unauthorized enough not to destroy hers? He smirked as he reads on...

"... it seems that Blue hasn't got over her fears of birds, just yet... Even after handling the 3 legendary birds, she hasn't change..."

"... I was surprised when I found out Green actually likes Blue... I guess that's why he seemed so angry when someone was trying to flirt Blue..."

"... I hope Red will like the gift I got for him..."

"... I'm going to Cerise tomorrow. I hope nothing bad happens... I keep thinking about Lance now... I know I shouldn't, but... Will he shows up there? It's been 6 years now... Has he change?"

Lance sneered in disgust at the last line. Change? Curse her for that and everything bad that happened to him. He sighed out in frustration after realizing that reading her diary further won't help him in getting his revenge. He then opened he browser and surf the net for anything that could probably help. Not that he expect much though...

Just then, Yellow bursts out of the closet, "Hey, don't you dare touch that!" She said as she quickly went over and snatched the laptop out of his hand. Lance was a bit surprised by her sudden outbursts. He smirks as he gave her a look. Yellow flushed, "Don't tell me you-!"

"It was opened," Lance shrugged, "next time, don't leave your account unprotected."

"How could you!" Yellow exclaimed in anger.

Just then, there's a knock on the door, "Yellow, are you there?" The voice called out from the other side of the door, "What happened? Yellow?"

"Don't come in!" Yellow instinctively said, but realized what she just did. She just spoke with Lance's voice. She gapsed and placed a hand on her mouth.

Lance glared at her, "Idiot, hide!" He hissed as he pushed her away and went over to the television quickly. He turned it on and increase the volume. He went over to the door.

Yellow doesn't need to be told twice. She turns on her heels and make a dash for the closet again, but that's when the door knob was jerk violently. The closet is quite far away, there's no freakin' way she could make it on time. Her eyes darted furiously, and feel on the stair case nearby. Without thinking much, she clumsily climb up the stairs, just in time before Red banged opened the door a fraction of a second later.

"Yellow, what happened? I thought I hear a guy's voice coming from here!" Red asked in panic.

Lance gave him a dumbfounded, "A guy's voice?" He gave him a puzzled look, "... Oh, you must be talking about the TV... I was watching some...Soap opera." He said as he gave him a smile. Lucky for him, the TV is now on commercial break. He quickly went over and turn off the TV again.

Red scratched the back of his head, "Oh... sorry... I thought you're... being assaulted or something..."

Suddenly, Red's Pikachu, Pika, appears and went inside the house. Lance twitched when he saw the little damn pokemon. But hold on to his best to held his composure. He eyed the small rat pokemon murderously as it wander around the room and sniffing the air. The pika seems to be ignoring him. He sniffed the air and hop from one place to another, looking and wondering...

"I met Green on the way," Red said as he walked in and made himself comfortable on the couch.

This attracted Lance's attention, "Really? What did he say?" Lance was curious, no doubt.

Red look thoughtful, "He's acting kind of weird... He said I have to be careful around you... Did something happen between you and him?"

Lance frowned slightly, seems like Green is smarter than he pretends to be, "Ummm... He becomes a bit delusional lately... I told him to go to the psychiatrist, but he refused..."

"Delusional? How?"

Meanwhile, Yellow is hiding in her own room, pacing around nervously, hoping that Lance didn't make a fool out of himself in front of Red. While pacing, she didn't notice one certain mouse pokemon entering her bedroom. The door left ajar creaked as Pika made his way inside the room.

Yellow jumped, curse her and her stupidity of leaving the door ajar. She took a step back when she saw the mouse pokemon glaring at her in a murderous, threatening manner. Pika hissed as his cheek began to send electric sparks. Yellow gulped, she knew very well that Pika can't tell its really her inside. All that these pokemons see is Lance, an enemy. And when a pokemon sees an enemy, then...

"Pika... whatever you're planning to do, please don't... You don't understand..." She squeaked out the words, "I am Yellow. Don't you see? It's me, Yellow..." She took another step back.

Pika doesn't seem to be buying whatever she told him. The sparks grew brighter.

"Pika... C'mon... Don't do that... I swore, its me, Yellow... Not Lance..." She tried in a futile atempt to convince him. By every backward step she took, she's just getting closer to the wall. Finally comes the point where she bumped the wall, and have no way to run.

Pika wasn't convinced, he was ready to attack her. Yellow gulped at the severity of the situation, she yelped in terror as she crouched down and tried to protect herself.

"Did you hear something?" Red asked Lance.

Lance shrugged nervously, "I don't know... Maybe you're delusional too?" He offered with a nervous grin that came a second too late.

But Red is dense, and everyone knows that, "Oh... Hahahaha... No way... You're right, maybe I'm just... imagining things..."

Just when Yellow thought it'll be the end, Chuchu suddenly came and pounced Pika from behind. The 2 mouse pokemons wrestle for a while, before the 2 settled. Chuchu was saying something in pokemon language that Yellow can't understand. But Pika seems to be quite surprised hearing what Chuchu has to say.

Chuchu gave Pika a confused look, and Pika somehow pats on Chuchu's shoulder, as if convincing her everything will be sorted out soon enough. Pika then gave her a sideways glance. He eyed yellow for a moment, before going over to her. He then signaled something that Yellow can't quite make out.

"W-What are you saying?" She asked.

Pika slapped his forehead, before coming closer and gestures her to read his mind. Yellow hesitantly do so. She placed her hand on his head, and began focusing her powers. But, what she saw or heard isn't something she expect. When reading the mind of pokemons, she always expect to see some pieces of memory, and hear what they're thinking. But now...

It was as if she was traveling through Pika's head at the speed of light. She didn't even know how fast is the speed of light! But what she saw is... Pika's whole memory... and it wasn't just any memory, it was the deepest, darkest memory Pika had. The time where Pika was wandering around, without a trainer, in the Viridian forest. And all the other hard times he had together with Red.

It was... a pure terror. The images of bloods, cruelty, violence of battle... pain... She was feeling Pika's pain in those battles!

Yellow gasped as she pulled her hand away from the little mouse pokemon. Her eyes widened in horror as she huddled to the wall and eyed Pika in terror. She slumped down as she placed her hand on her face. She shook her head slowly. Pika eyed her curiously.

"What was that...?" Yellow asked herself with a shaky voice. And without her knowing, a drop of tear rolled down her cheek...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Red, I can convinced you that I'm fine," Lance insisted.

Turns out Red noticed his bandaged hand and began asking questions. Lance never enjoyed being questioned, so he just did what he usually did when he is questioned. Its either act dumb, or make up lies. Lance chose the second option, and did a wonderful job. He should admit, he has got quite good in making up stories. But somehow, convincing this one Champion seems hard.

"But that doesn't look fine to me Yellow. I know you're strong and is capble of taking care of yourself but..." He hesitated, "... I don't want you to get hurt..." He muttered out the last word, and he blushed slightly.

Lance's eyes widened slightly. Is that supposed to be a pick up line? He'll get nowhere with any girl if he uses lines THAT lame. Being the person hating humans, Lance can't deny the fact that he himself do have desires, especially when it comes to... that. With good looks and charms, its not hard for him to take one girl to bed. He considered himself to be quite good at pick-up lines. But this Champion? He's going nowhere, seriously, 'You've got to try harder than that if you really want to bed a girl, idiot...' Lance thought.

"... Thanks for worrying," Lance replied placidly, "... I think I just need a rest..."

"Oh sure! Go ahead!" Red encourage enthusiastically.

A disturbing silence ensues as none of them move. Red gave her a curious look.

"... And I hope... You can... go home?" Lance hesitated on the words. 'Is he dumb or what?'

"Oh! Right, sure thing..." he said as he went over the door, "I think I'll be leaving Pika behind. He seems t be enjoying himself with Chuchu and I don't want to disturb them. I'll pick him up tomorrow."

Lance opened the door for him, "Okay, see you tomorrow."

"... Rest well, Yellow... Goodbye..."

"'Bye..." Lance said and closed the door. He sighed, "Just when I thought he's never going to leave..." He rolled his eyes. Just then, Chuchu came hopping down the stairs and went over to him quickly. She frantically signaled him to follow her. Lance followed without saying anything. He climb up the stairs and stopped before the door to Yellow's room. He slowly opened the door, which creaks quite loudly.

He steps into the room, and look around, taking in everything there. The small bed near the window, the small table next to it, fishing poles scattering around on one side and a small wardrobe in the other. His gaze then feel upon Yellow, who was sitting by the window sill, burying her face in her arms.

Lance sighed, and folded his arms, "What are you doing?" He asked.

Yellow looked up to him with her teary dim, golden eyes. She quickly wiped the tears away, "N-Nothing..." She nervously said.

Lance felt quite weird. He never cried, not ever since he was 6, and now... he's looking at him original body, crying for Archeus-knows-what reason. He frowned, "That doesn't look like nothing... you think I'm dumb? Why don't you stop acting the tough one, you're making me sicker by the second..."

Yellow said nothing; she looked down to the white wooden floor, "... I read Pika's mind... And..." She hesitated. Silence ensued, Lance tapped his foot impatiently. Yellow turns to look at him, "Lance, how come I can feel Pika's pain?" She asked.

Lance cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I-I... I can feel Pika's pain... even if its just memories, I could feel it somehow... Why?"

Lance sat on the edge of the bed, "... How do you feel?"

Yellow shook her head, "It... it hurts... I don't know... it was as if... My heart is aching, my whole body hurts... I feel so... angry..."

"... That's how MY power goes, idiot..." Lance said as he stared into the photo of the pokedex holders Yellow kept by her bedside table, "... I feel their pain, I saw their darkest memories, I feel their rage and hatred... They scream for help. Even though they look happy, they're... suffering deep inside because of something they can't forget. Pokemons don't just... move on in life..."

Lance stared at each of the faces intently, and saw Yellow on the photo. His focus then fell upon Red, and some other unfamiliar faces, "... They remember... Every bit of pain... every bit of suffering... how harsh life can be just because of humans... I can feel all of them..."

"... But why?" Yellow asked, "I've never experienced something like this before..."

Lance put the photo back where it belongs, "... We have different gifts Yellow... We are different..."

Yellow glanced at him, "... I never knew..." Was all she could say.

Lance frowned, he then stood up, "That's why... We could never understand each other." He said before leaving and close the door behind. Leaving Yellow there alone...


	4. Guardian of Viridian Forest

**Granted Switch**

Lance woke up the next morning, only to find himself curled on the couch. He got up and make his way to the bathroom. At first he has to look for it, but it was quite easy to find the bathroom in such a small house. The first thing he did is to wash his face, he then stared at the reflection of himself on the mirror. Amber eyes, long blond hair, nothing has changed. He hasn't get his original body back...

He gritted his teeth and groan in frustration, he slammed his fist against the sink, "Damn..." he hissed as he glared at his own reflection, "What am I suppose to do?"

He was confuse, angry and frustrated, but then he decided there's nothing much he can do. He then began to make his way to the shower. Some cool water could calm him down...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bloody-red hair, golden eyes, masculine jaws and body. There's no mistaken that anything that happened yesterday is not a nightmare. She sighed out sadly, "How am I going to get my body back?" She asked herself. She took out her comb and brushed the messy red hair back, "Much better..." She told herself as she checked over herself on the mirror once again.

Chuchu and Pika is suppose to be somewhere in the house, probably, playing around and having fun.

Yellow then make her way downstairs to make herself something for breakfast. She's starving, and there's nothing she would like better than a meal. She went in the kitchen, but that's when she saw Lance there, preparing breakfast.

"... Morning," She said.

Lance spared her a glance from under the messy, wet blonde hair and the white towel. He grunted in reply and did not say anything else. Yellow didn't mind much, she's too starving to think up of anything. She went over to the fridge and open the door, before searching for anything edible. She took her chocolate pocky box, and munch a few, before taking out some fresh vegetables to make salad.

Just then, it clicked. She quickly turned her gaze to Lance, who is now spreading the jam over her bread, "... You took a bath?" She asked.

Lance nodded, "What do you expect? I played in the rain?"

Yellow's mouth gaped open, "... you freakin'ly took a bath!" She almost screamed.

Lance frowned, "Could you keep it down? You're making a scene."

"So you took off all your clothes and, and...!"

Lance nodded as he stared at her with an annoyed look on his face, "Is something wrong with that?"

"B-B-B-But!" She sputtered out the word. The image of Lance in her body, taking a bath. Oh dear Archeus, he's a guy for godness sake! She would've passed out right then and there, but she just froze and stare.

Lance's frown deepened, "You'll be doing the same thing anyway, in my body. What's the big deal?" He said as he brought the bread with peanut butter out to the living room. He flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

Yellow finds her mouth still gaping open. After a few minute or two, she closed it, "I can't believe this!" She shouted, "We need to switch back, right now!" She said as she approached Lance.

Lance frowned again, "I would've done so if I only know how!"

Yellow look bewildered, "There has to be a way!" She said out loud. She couldn't believe it, how could she never thought of all of these? The image of Lance in her body, touching himself... "Argh!" Yellow cried out as she flushed in the darkest shade of red.

This is not good...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After Yellow managed to calm down a bit, Lance ordered her to sit on the nearest sofa. They began discussing on how to change their bodies back.

"I think the library references would be good..." Yellow said, "I think they do have some books on magics and all those stuffs..."

"... Well, since you can't go walking around in my body," Lance said, "I think you better stay here and... try to do something useful." He said as he gets his red jacket and wear it, "I'll be searching in the library."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Yellow complained, "I think we need to do it together!"

"Do you want them to catch you or what?" Lance hissed, "I'm not supposed to be here. If they see you here, they'll catch you and throws you to jail. Do you want to suffer through all that?" He asked. Yellow thought for a moment.

But Lance did not need a reply, "Be nice," Was all he said before walking out of the door. Leaving Yellow all alone, again...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yellow stared at the clock emptily.

_TICK. . TOCK._

# hours has passed ever since Lance left, and its now lunch time. She sighed quietly as she shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Things has gone unexpectedly. How come her life suddenly turns out like this? It's just not fair how thing has turn out. She raised her hand to her eye level. But then again, she can't be selfish. Lance must had feel the same way...

"No, he must be happy. He's in your body! He could do anything now! He might be hurting people now as YOU!" One part of her mind said.

"There's no way he'll do that." The other part said

"What proof do you have?"

"Err... nothing?"

"Good, so shut up!"

Yellow shook the thought out of her head, she must believe in him for now. She has to.

Her mind wanders on what happened last night...

Now, she understand why Lance did all those things in the past. How can he ignored all those pains he felt when he read the mind of pokemons? No, not even she could ignore the pain, the rage, the hatred. She began to wonder, probably, there's a possibility, that Lance isn't as bad as he seems to be?

However, suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

Yellow jumped out of the sofa, "Yellow! I'm here to pick Pika!"

Yellow gasped, Red? She panicked again. She couldn't believe it, how could Red be here? She didn't know what to do. She could only froze in fear.

The knock grew louder, "Yellow?" Red called again, "Are you home?"

Yellow couldn't say anything, she knew if she did, she'll only make a big mistake. However so suddenly, came the urge to just go, open the door and explain everything to him. Why not? Red is her trusted friend, her crush... She could believe in him, right? But then, came the images of the worst scenarios... what if Red rejects him? What if he said he don't care? What will the become of her?

Unknowingly, tears began to welled up in her eyes. She's scared... what if... what will happen if... but then again, if she didn't do this...

She's too confused and scared to move. The tear rolled down her cheek. 'Red... Please, open the door... and say that you'll... you'll...'

"She must be away..." Yellow could hear him say, "Well, I guess I can come back later..."

Yellow could hear the sound of his footsteps on the front porch. He's leaving. Yellow froze in her position for a good five minute, before she slumped down on the floor, crying, "Red..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After much wandering, Lance finally found the library. He went in the huge, white, medieval building, and was quickly greeted by huge racks of books in a dome-shaped room with high ceiling. He went over to the history section, and began skimming for the book which could have got the answer he needs. But after hours of searching, he could find nothing. He grumbled in annoyance as he picked up another book. He didn't know how much book he has picked, probably hundreds... but he still has to find the right one...

Just then, the librarian approached him, "Something I could help you with, Lance?" She asked.

Lance glanced up to her, "Yeah, I guess I am looking for..." But then he abruptly stop. Wait, did she just call him with 'Lance'? But isn't he in Yellow's body now? So shouldn't people be calling him 'Yellow'? He turned his gaze from the book on his hand to her.

The pink-haired librarian smiled to him, "What were you looking for?"

Lance closed to book in his hand and shoved it back to the shelf, "Who are you?" He hissed.

The girl smiled as she leaned over to one of the shelf, "I like this place... it's so quite, and it has this jazzy atmosphere, don't you think so?"

Lance glared at her dangerously, "... I said, who are you?"

The girl sighed, "You're always like that Lance... impatient, and rude. Well, let me tell you one thing, my name is Alicia, the guardian of the Viridian forest."

"... WTH?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You see Lance," Alicia said as she approached her. As she did so, her light-blue robe rustles elegantly, "I don't think you have to search further. I think you should stop searching."

Lance's eyes narrowed, "Why?"

Alicia smiled, "... Because I'm the one who switch your bodies."

There was an awkward silence as Lance try to think of something logical. It then click on him, "... Then, switch us back!" He demanded as he fold his arms. He should admit he had never heard of anything related to Viridan Forest's Guardian, and he doubt that one exists. But then fact that this girl is standing right in front of him and knows everything that happened to him, then...

Alicia shook her head, "I'm not doing it now, Lance. I have plans, for you and her."

Lance's frown deepens, "What do you mean?"

Alicia smiled, "Well, you see Lance. First thing off, let's start with Yellow. We both know she's a nice girl, and all... And now, let's move on with you!" She quickly shifted the topic, "You are rough, reckless, rude, arrogant guy who works extra hard for his dream. You both, NEVER get along."

Lance snorted, "That's obvious..."

"Well, I want you to get along, so that's why I'm doing this."

"Are you kidding me?" Lance began to feel the rage burning inside him. Is she for real?

She waggles her finger, "Lance, I suggest you stop searching and began making up with her. All you need to do is to at least show some respect for her!"

Lance stared at her as if she just told him that a Dragonite is not a dragon pokemon, "What the Heck are you talking about?"

Alicia smiled playfully, "Have fun! I'll switch you back when I feel like it!"

Lance gave her a murderous look, "Wait!" He shouted after her. But Alicia turned around on her heels and suddenly faded away and disappear. Lance blinked, and stared for a moment. He gritted his teeth and began to look furiously around the library for her. But he could find nothing.

She disappear, without a trace.

"Damnit!"


	5. Lunch and a Huge Mistake

**Granted Switch**

Lance walked down the street of Viridian City in much frustration. His mind keeps on wandering back to the girl he met earlier... Alicia. He grumbled in annoyance as he kicked some pebbles on the path. Now, how's he going to solve this problem? What does she wants? And why the heck should they get along? Yellow is the girl who ruin his life, and everything he has! She's his sworn enemy, and he'll do anything to make her suffer! If The Guardian of the Viridian forest wants them to make up, then the chances of Lance getting his body back is like... NEVER!

He then began consider to start living as 'Yellow', and destroys the real Yellow in his body. Of course, it would pain him to destroys his original body, but... Does he has a choice? It doesn't seems he has...

"Yellow!" His thought was suddenly cut-off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around, only to see the Champion Red.

He was beaming at him happily, "Hey! I went to your house earlier! I was about to take Pika back, but I guess you're not home,"

Lance mentally rolled his eyes, "Oh, I was... having some kind of errand, Red."

Red check on him for a minute or two. Lance began to feel annoyed, hoping that he didn't notice anything off. But then again, 'Yellow' wearing baggy pants and loose red jacket is off enough to alert Red that... well, something is not the way its supposed to be. But Red decided not to say anything, "Hey, Yellow... I was wondering if you're... free?" He asked.

Lance cocked an eyebrow, "Me?"

Red nodded enthusiastically, "What do you say about at lunch together? C'mon, the bill's on me!"

Lance was about to reject, but then, his stomach involuntarily growled. He felt a little embarrassed, it's true that he had not eaten anything else since this morning except for bread and peanut butter. Red chuckled as he grabbed his hand and began pulling him, "Let's go!"

Well, a simple lunch wouldn't hurt...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I'll take the vegetarian sandwich," Lance ordered, "And a glass of vanilla milkshake."

"Yellow, I never knew you're a vegetarian," Red commented, "And I thought you love strawberry milkshake."

Lance gave him a look, "Oh, I just feel like going veggie," Well, truth is, he's always a vegetarian, in his original body. There's no way he's going to eat all those illegal meat, "And I don't specifically said I like strawberry milkshake. I just... Like sweet stuffs."

Red smiled, "oh, well, I'll take the same sandwich, and a cup of espresso if you please," Red said as he gave the waitress a smile. The poor girl practically blushed when she saw Red smiling. She nodded obediently and walked away. Of course this didn't goes unnoticed by Lance. Lance wondered what that girl find so attractive in Red. Well, other than the cute face, title, flawless battling ability and fine manners, Lance didn't see anything else. In his opinion though, the most outstanding feature is his eyes...

Blood red, so full of spirit and warmth. Elegant and intimidating, but gentle and soft at the same time. It burns with the fiery youth spirit he has inside of him, and they flickers with excitement every now and then. It was... mesmerizing...

Lance suddenly felt like he had been slapped across the face, did he just say his eyes is mesmerizing? No way! 'Lance, you are NOT gay!' He told himself mentally, he's freaking out now. How could he say that? What kind of spell that has struck him? Even though he's in a girl's body, he is 100% sure he still has his guy's rational mind!

"What's wrong Yellow?" Red asked when he noticed Lance staring a minute too long.

Lance, for the very first time in his life, blushed. He never blushed in his life, never! Well, not in his original body anyway, "Nothing." He quickly said and looked away to the menu they have on the board on his left.

Red smiled at the sight of her blushing, 'Hey, that looks cute...'

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yellow was in the bathroom when Lance returns in the late evening. She was fully dressed, and is freaking out after she took her bath. At first she was hesitant, but decided to do it anyway. She was actually admiring her muscular body. But there's just something disturbing about the huge scar that ran from her left shoulder to her lower right abdomen. She decided to ask Lance about it later.

Aside from the disturbing scar, everything else seems to be fine and... hot; she has to admit. But when it comes to the part below the waist...

Yellow quickly ruffles her blood-red hair furiously with the towel. When she settled, she heaved out loudly, "So much for the innocent girl I am..." She muttered.

Just then, she heard to front door opened. She quickly went over to the door of the bathroom, and began eavesdropping, just to make sure that Lance is alone. Unfortunately, he's not.

"Pika!" Yellow could hear Red's cheerful voice, "I hope he didn't make any problem."

"No, he's nice to have around..." Lance replied, "It's late already... I think you should leave for Pallet Town before it's too late."

Red was quite for a moment, "Yeah, I think I should... Thanks for coming with me for lunch. I appreciate that..." he gave him a genuine smile.

Lance said nothing as he tried his best not to look at him, "You're welcome... thanks for the meal..."

Red smiled again, "See you soon, Yellow!" He said as he walked out of the house.

Lance waved him off, before closing the door behind. He sighed, "Damnit," He muttered under his breath.

Just then, Yellow came out of the bathroom, with the white towel draped over her head, "Is he gone?" She asked nervously.

Lance throws himself on the couch, "Yeah..."

Yellow leaned against the wall, "So... did you get something?"

Lance was quite for a moment, "... No... Nothing..."

Yellow sighed out loudly, "Wow..." She muttered to herself. There was an awkward silence, before Yellow finally speaks up, "I've prepared stew for dinner. I hope you'll at least take care of my body and eat something."

Lance glanced at her, "Well, whatever..." he said as he make his way towards the kitchen and began to help himself with the stew. They both sat quitely over the whole meal, and when they're done, Lance said something quite unexpected, "... It was great..." He commented. Well, he wasn't lying, it taste much better than what he had everyday in Blackthorn. Clair is not the best cook in Blackthorn, but she insisted on cooking for them everyday. Lance wouldn't mind if her cooking would at least taste a little bit better. But he dare not complain, especially not about hard work done.

People work hard to do something, personally, it touched him when they work with everything they have. And he could feel that both Clair and Yellow did put quite the same amount of effort in the food, which he appreciate. And well... He couldn't just keep quite about it, right?

Yellow stared at him for a moment, but quickly looks away when he gave her a questioning look, "T-Thanks... I was worried it may taste a bit weird... Since you didn't, err... say anything much about it..."

Lance smirked, "Well, does my opinion matters that much to you?" he asked.

"Well, if it's about my cooking, I guess everyone's opinion matters much to me..." She said, "Probably because I wanted to be a good wife to my future husband..." She said with the dreamy look on her face.

Those words took Lance's attention, "A husband?" He asked in an almost-mocking tone.

"Well, that's what every girl dreams. A romantic guy who cares, a loving family and... a happily ever after... that would be like a dream..."

"And it will always remain as a dream," Lance said, "First thing off, romantic guy? What age do you live in? Secondly, loving family? You? Dream on. Thirdly, happily ever after? Stop reading fairy tales, Yellow."

Yellow frowns, "Hey, anything is possible if you just believe!" She retorted, "Romantic guys do exist, for your information. Somewhere, out there. And dreaming to have a loving family is not stupid. And I know a happily ever after is not possible, but at least I can wish, right?"

"Well, keep on wishing then..." Lance said as he brought his plate to the sink.

Yellow pouted as she sipped her tea, "Well... what about you then?"

" ... What do you mean?" He asked a few moment later.

"Well, you know. I have plans for my future... What about you? What plans do you have?"

Lance visibly twitched at the question. He pondered if he should answer or not, "... I don't have any plans... My future, might as well be doomed and I won't even care..." He said as he placed the washed plate on the shelf. He rested his hand on the edges of the sink and he looked down blankly.

Yellow gave him a confused look, "Why?" She asked with concerned.

Lance sighed, "None of your business..." His hand automatically reach for his left shoulder, but then once again, he noticed that he's not in his original body. He cursed silently in his mind.

Yellow noticed this, and asked him the question which has been bugging her for quite sometime, "How did you get the scar...?" She softly asked, being careful not to piss him off or something.

Lance's eyes burn with rage for a moment as the memories of that day return to him...

"_give up Lance, you're going to die, and there's nothing you can do about it... No one's going to save you, not even your grandfather..."_

"_I...I..." _

"_I've been waiting for this day, Lance... You're going to die. I'll always find you, and I'll kill you, no matter what...There's no use of running, I'll always find you...You can never run from me... Lance."_

_Lance._

_Lance..._

"_Lance..._

"Lance!" Yellow called out to him. Lance suddenly got back from his trip from the memory lane. He quickly turns around, only to see Yellow standing not far from him, looking somewhat concerned, "What's wrong Lance?" She asked as she placed both her hand on his shoulder.

Lance shook his head, "Nothing..." He lied.

Yellow might be dense, but she's not one to be stupid. She knew something is not right, and it might have something to do with the scar. She gave him a doubtful look.

Lance brushed his hand off, "I'm fine, so stop looking at me like that!" He said, raising his voice a bit to add up to the dramatic effect.

Yellow wasn't convinced, but she let go of him. She was thinking of saying something, but then, they hear a ringing sound. Yellow jumped, while Lance give her a questioning look.

Yellow quickly went to the living room, and took a phone placed on the table, "It's your phone!" She told him, "It's been ringing since this morning! I didn't know what to do with it!"

Lance accepted the phone and look at the caller. He was surprised to see who it is, "Clair..." he muttered out the name of his oh-so anxious cousin. She has been endlessly worrying about his whereabouts ever since THAT incident happened. He look a Yellow and gave her the phone, "Answer it and tell her 'I'm okay, I'll be back as soon as I feel like it'."

Yellow gave him a questioning look, "B-But..!"

"Just do it!" Lance ordered.

Yellow, not knowing what to say, pressed the answer button, "Lance! Is that you? Where have you been? Are you okay? You don't know how worried I am! Where are you now? Are you returning soon? When? Answer me for goodness sake before I go to wherever you are right now and drag you back home! Don't tell me you got into another problem! Hello Lance, are you even alive?"

"I-I'm okay," Yellow stammered, she took a quick breath and tried her best to sound as normal as possible, "I'll be back when I feel like it..."She sighed as soon as she managed to get the message to her.

"You don't sound so well, Lance!" Clair said from the other end of the phone, "Where exactly are you? What are you doing? What have you been up to? You know that grandfather is really worried! Where are you, I'll pick you up as soon as possible-"

Yellow look at Lance, who is now signaling her to hang up. But Yellow never hang up on someone, especially not on those who sounded so worried like Clair. She hesitated.

"Oh Lance, what are you doing in Viridian City?" Clair said, "I've got your coordinates using my hi-tech satellite tracker, stay there, I'm coming!" Clair then hung up.

Yellow close the phone and stared blankly at Lance, "... Hi-tech satellite tracker..."She said, "She got the coordinates and is coming..."

There's one thing Lance could say at times like this,

"Idiot!"


	6. VS Clair

**Granted Switch**

"I said I'm sorry okay?" Yellow said as she tried her best to reason with Lance, "I never hung up on anyone in my life! I'm sorry if you're mad. I never knew this could lead to troubles, but Clair sounded so worried and I never knew she's trying to take advantage of-"

"Shut up!" Lance shouted at her, "Clair would scour the whole city just to find you now! We can't hide in the house, she'll come here first. We can't hide in the city because it'll be the second place she'll look!"

"Well, what about the Viridian Forest? Will she look there?" Yellow suggested.

"That place will be the third place she'll look!"

Yellow gave the panicked Lance a confused look, "So... What do you suggest?"

"Grab your stuffs, we're moving out of this city!" He said as he began putting on his silver pokebelt.

Yellow looked even more confuse, "... Where?"

"Anywhere, as long as its not in the radius of 30 km!"

Suddenly, there a loud banging on the door, "Yellow, open up!" The 2 of them froze, "It's me Blue! I've brought you something to wear for Red's birthday party!"

For a moment, none of them said a word, hoping that Blue would leave. Yellow prayed silently inside, while Lance was thinking of the best move that he could take. The banging grew louder and louder, before finally, the 2 trainer heard a familiar popping sound, "Ditty, could you help me with the door please?" They heard her say.

"Hide!" Lance hissed urgently, and Yellow find herself running for her room in the second floor again. And as soon as Yellow is out of the picture, Blue banged to door open, "Yelloooowww!" She called out cheerfully. She looked around the room, and her gaze fell upon Lance, "Yellow! What have you been doing, why didn't you open the door?" She asked a bit accusingly as she walked in, along with a big blue bag in tow.

"Sorry... I was... sleeping!" Lance said the only reason that popped in his head.

Blue gave him a questioning look as she checked on her, "You sleep with your belt on? And anyway, I don't remember you having silver belt. I thought yours was brown."

Lance cursed out loudly in his mind, "I... Err... just feel... like changing it, that's all!" He said with a genuine smile.

Blue looked at her suspiciously, but then decided to wave her off, "Okay. So anyway, I know you'll find a hard time choosing what to wear for Red's birthday, so I bought some that will surely look gorgeous on you when I was out shopping with Green! Can you believe it? I found this one beautiful dress, and all he says is that... it looks too flashy." Blue said as she made a wild motion with her hand, "Seriously, doesn't he has any sense of fashion or something? What's wrong with him?" She said as she tossed out at least 5 dress of different colors on the couch.

"Blue!" Lance quickly cuts-in, "Listen, I have some business to attend tonight, and I can't stay for too long here! I need to go!"

"Yellow, don't tell me you're going to do something stupid again just to find the perfect present for Red. I know you're anxious, but I can help you! We both are going, tomorrow! And that's a promise! And now, you'll stay here tonight and try on these clothes I bought you, okay?"

"You don't understand, its not about Red's present! It's urgent!" Lance insisted.

"Okay, okay I get it. So why don't you tell me what you're up to?" She said as she sighed and fold her arms in a laid back manner.

"... I'm going out of the City for at least a week." Lance finally decided to tell.

"WHY?" Blue screamed, 'You'll miss Red's birthday then!"

"It's urgent I'm telling you! There's... there's... this important meeting I have to attend... a family meeting!" Lance lied.

Blue stared at her for a while with a dumbfounded look, "... Did something happen to your uncle?" She asked with a hint of concern in her tone.

Lance gulped, not knowing what to say. he didn't even know if Yellow has an uncle, "... Y-Yeah..."

Blue narrowed her eyes slightly, being the girl who used to train under the Masked Ice in her early age, she knew one thing too well, the face of a liar. Deep inside, she knew Yellow would never lie, she's too innocent for that. However, the sign she clearly saw indicates that Yellow's lying. She didn't like this... She nodded slowly as an idea struck her, "... I'm coming with you then, Yellow! I'll bring Green and Red so they can help as well. I'll call them quickly, they'll be here in the count of minutes!"

"Wait Blue!" Lance quickly call her, "I don't need their help! I mean I... I don't want to drag them into this!" Lance said. Well, its not a lie, at least.

Blue gave her a questioning look, "Why not?" She asked.

Lance hesitated, "... Because... my uncle told me... not to bring anyone... and to keep this meeting as a secret."

Blue raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Lance rolled his eyes, he's going to kill this girl, one day soon when he gets his body back, "I don't know. I think its more to the family's financial matter. Or probably he needs my help in his work. All in all, I have to leave, he sounded so worried."

Blue eyed her suspiciously, "... Okay," She finally said, "But make sure you'll be back before Red's birthday, and if you get caught in trouble, don't forget to call any one of us, promise?"

Lance nodded, "Yeah, of course." Lance said as he helped her stuffed the clothes back into the big bag. He then give it to her and gently led her out to the door, "I need to get ready, so... Ciao!" he said as he closed the door, leaving the confused Blue... even more confused.

Lance quickly stormed his way to the second floor as soon as the door was closed. He was surprised to bumped in to Yellow in his way up the staircase, "I heard her leaving..." Yellow explained before Lance could yell at him for something she didn't mean to do.

Lance rolled his eyes, "Good, now get moving!" He said as he stormed down the stairs again, but somehow, due to the creaky staircase, or due to the clumsiness of his body now, he accidentally tripped on something. He was about to fall down the stairs, when suddenly, he felt a hand wrapped around his waist and shoulder. He didn't know what happened next. All that he knew is that, he's suspended from his fall. He turned around, and saw Yellow's face merely inches away from his.

Yellow wasn't sure what she's doing. One moment she saw him tripping his own foot down the stairs, and the next moment, she's holding him. Both their gazes met, and Yellow couldn't help but... to be captivated by those soft amber eyes... The fact that her face was merely inches away from his somehow didn't bother her, or make her heart beat twice as fast. It was... a silent moment with thousands of thoughts exploding in her mind at the same time... She couldn't put her finger on a particular thought, so all she can do is... to think of nothing...

Lance felt his heart beating violently as a blush crept up his face. Why? How could this happen? How could he feel so... weak and helpless? What happened? Did he just catch a fever?

The 2 granted Viridian Trainer stayed frozen. After a good 2 minutes passed, Lance decided to steady himself on his foot and pushed her away, he crossed his arms, "Don't touch me like that!" He yelled at her as he slowly descend down the stairs much more slowly.

Yellow scratched the back on her head, "Sorry..." She mumbled as she followed.

"Now let's get moving, Clair could be here any minute," He quickly said as he picked up Yellow's brown belt and tossed it at her.

Yellow catch the belt and clipped it around his waist. She took the red jacket and put it on, "You're going out like that?" Yellow asked him when she saw what he's wearing. A loose black t-shirt and baggy black pants. Lance gave her a questioning look. Yellow was waiting for him to reply, but realise she'll get none.

Lance shrugged as he turned around and opened the door, "Let's get moving." He said as he walked out of the door, with Yellow following right behind him. Yellow spared her home one more glanced, before closing the door behind...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They didn't get far... just when Yellow closed the door behind and Lance is walking down the porch, suddenly, they both hear something, "Hyper beam!"

Lance looked up to the sky, and found a destructive white beam making its way straight at him. Lance know what he should do, he's trained for this kind of situation, but... His freaking body isn't responding to his will to move, 'Damn body!'

Just when he thought he's doomed, he felt Yellow pulling him back roughly. He barely missed to Hyper Beam by mere inches. It took some time for Lance to finally register what's going on. He quickly look up to the sky again, only to see a long, serpent-like creature descending, with someone on her back. He quickly cursed in his mind when he recognized who she is.

"... Yellow of the Viridian Forest..." The woman said as she stepped down the majestic Dragonair.

"Clair..." Lance said out the name, "Of Blackthorn City..." he smirked at the stupid formality going on between them.

The blue-haired dragon tamer frowned, her gaze then fell upon Yellow in Lance's body, the back to Lance in Yellow's body. The 2 blessed trainer fell silent, with Yellow having Lance wrapped around his arms protectively, not realizing that they both are... in some kind of awkward position, especially in front of Clair.

"What is the meaning of this Lance?" Clair asked, "Why are you with her? Explain yourself!"

Lance nudged Yellow gently when he noticed she got nothing to say. Yellow glanced at him as she swallowed, "I... I... It has nothing to do with you."

Clair glared murderously at Lance, "... I don't know how low you've sunken Lance. To be with this girl who actually ruined everything in your life... Who makes you suffer what you suffered... Have you forgotten what she did to you? Lance, I'm your cousin, I care for you, and what happened to you! And to think that you'll be with her? Why?"

Lance rolled his eyes, "Shut up, you're making a scene." He said as he took a bold step forward, "We're together because we have some unfinished business, and you have nothing to do with this. So, go back to Blackthorn and shut up!" Lance snapped.

"I am not talking to you, b*tch!" Clair growled, then she glared at Yellow, "I'm taking you back to Blackthorn! And I'm going to bring this b*tch down! And I'll make it happen!" She said as she motioned her Dragonair to attack, "Bubble beam!" She commanded.

Lance reflectively put his hand on his silver belt, and send out his most trusted partner, "Hyper Beam!" He commanded without hesitation.

Of course, they Hyper beam over-powered the bubble beam undoubtedly. Clair was surprised to know that this girl trained a dragon pokemon, and to think that her dragon can overpowered her own... how much more disgrace can she bring to the Dragon Clan?

The hyper beam hit dragonair squarely, it was thrown back roughly 5 feet away. Clair gasped, beforr glaring at Lance, "I'm not done yet!" She said as she sends out her other 4 pokemons; Another Dragonair, a Kingdra, a Gyarados and... an arcanine.

Lance was genuinely surprised to see the new addition to his cousin's team, but he know he'll win, that's for sure. He smirked as he send out his other 5 pokemons; aerodactyl, another dragonite, gyarados, salamence and Tyranitar. "You're out numbered already," He pointed out, but gave no time for her to say anything else as he give out the ultimate command, "Everyone, hyper beam!"

Clair would've countered the attack, but something just seems... too familiar to be true...

"_You'll never win, Clair!"_

"_I can, and I will!"_

"_Dream on, dear cousin... Hyper Beam!"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Not one word was uttered as Clair fell on her knees, staring right at Lance and his team of dragons. She didn't budge when all her team fell one by one, or when her favorite Kingdra fell down. She stared on... This feeling... only one person can give her this feeling of utter defeat. Not even the trainers who won against her in the GYM could give her this feeling, not even her grandfather, no... no one, but...

"Lance?" She whispered out the name in disbelief, "Is that you?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	7. Running from Reality

**Granted Switch**

Lance flinched when he heard what his cousin said. There was a long awkward silence as the 2 stare each other, before finally, Lance decided to speak, "Go back to Blackthorn, and act as if nothing has happened, for now..." He said in a flat tone.

Clair could not say anything as she keeps on staring at him. The silence continues as Clair began to try to sort her minds out. Lance decided this would be great time to leave her... just like what he did numerous times before...

Lance withdraw all his pokemons. He then turned around and look at Yellow, "... Let's leave..." He said as he motioned her to follow, to which Yellow could only responded to with a weak nod.

"Lance wait!"

The 2 blessed trainer stopped when they heard Clair's shouting. The 2 gaze back at her, wondering and hoping she won't do anything stupid that might risk their safety.

Clair look up at him with teary eyes burning with... rage, "I don't know what's going on, or what happened between you and her! But I know you're going to leave me again now! But please, don't leave! Can't you just... just... wait for me...?" she whispered out the last words sadly.

Lance did not budge, he said nothing as he kept his gaze straight ahead again and began walking away. Yellow frowned, she didn't know what's going on between Lance and Clair, but she knew one thing... Lance couldn't leave her just like that. She quickly catch up wit him and grabbed him by his shoulder. Lance froze, "What?" He asked with the same flat tone.

"Listen to her..." Yellow said, in a somehow-pleading voice.

Lance glared at her murderously, "No..." he hissed.

"Stop acting so stubborn, she's your cousin. She has the right to know what's going on." Yellow said.

"... She's not. She's just another watch-dog the old man sent to keep an eye on me." He said venomously.

"No she's not!" Yellow insisted, "Can't you tell how sincere she is? Lance, for once, stop being so stubborn and ego-centric!"

"You know nothing about me!" He spat as he roughly pushed her hands off, before turning around to leave.

"... Jerk!" Yellow shouted after him.

Lance stopped in his steps, before looking at her with a dangerous look, "What did you say?" he asked.

"Yeah Lance, you know what? You're nothing but a big jerk! A stubborn, ego-centric, self-centered, jerk who never even considered other people's feeling for you!" She shouted out loud without even faltering.

Lance's eyes narrowed, "I don't need to! They should learn to mind their own business! Especially you!"

"Well maybe you're just too stubborn to know that what you're doing is not right?"

"Oh, so now you're telling me what to do?"

"I'm just telling you to stop acting the jerk!"

"This is who I am, and if you have anything against that, get lost!"

"See? That's what you've been acting like! 'Oh, I'm the unbeatable Dragon Master, I'll do anything I want and no one gets in the way! If you gets in my way, I'll kill you!' Grow up! Don't you realize how spoil you are?"

"I am NOT some random orphan girl who live most of her life having fun with kids of her own age and relax, rather than having to spend her time getting trained like slaves only to end up killing her own father!"

Yellow was left speechless when she heard what he just said. Did she just hit the nerves or what? Guilt quickly struck her even before she realised it.

"... I told you," He said with a dangerous look, "We could never understand each other!" He said before he turned around and began to walk away in a brisk pace. Leaving the dumbfounded Yellow behind...

yellow said nothing as she turn to Clair and walked over to her, "Are you okay?" She asked as she got down beside her.

Clair said nothing as she stood up and withdraw all her pokemons. She then stared to the direction where Lance has just left. She said nothing for a good 2 minutes, before looking at Yellow, "Would you tell me... what's going on?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lance walked down the crowded street of Viridian. He brushed people away with no whatsoever consideration and make his way straight to the Viridian Forest. When he reached there, he walks in deeper and deeper into the forest, until it came to the point when he feels his weak body couldn't walk anymore. But he keeps pushing on. He didn't know where he's heading to, but all he wanted is... to just forget everything!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I see..." Clair said when yellow has finished telling her everything she knew.

An awkward silence ensued as Yellow waited for her to say something...

"You can say that... Lance's life is not what you think it is..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

At some point where he could feel nothing else, Lance tripped some roots and fell down. He tried to stand up, but found himself unable to, "Damn!" He hissed as he hit the ground in frustration.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"He was... a nice boy, you can say..." Clair said as she glanced at Yellow, "Naive and... eager-to-please... But he changed... "

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lance stood up groggily, "Alicia, Guardian of Viridian Forest!" He shouted, "Get your sorry ass here! I want my body back!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"He was 7 at that time... You could say he had a perfect life. A loving family, pokemons as friends and a competitive cousin who will always lose..." She smirked at the last line, "But then, everything changed when they found out about his power..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_I want the boy, and I want his powers..." The elderly man said._

"_You're not laying a hand on my son!"_

"_Move over! The boy have a special power, and I know I can train him. Under my care, he'll be a powerful, unbeatable Clan Leader!"_

"_Father, you can't do this! Not my son! Not Lance!"_

"_I'm afraid, I'll have to do this the hard way..."_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Grandfather wanted to train him in his own ways," Clair said, "And... Lance's father wanted to train him in HIS own ways. In the end, there's nothing Lance's father can do... They took Lance, and train him to become what he is now... More of a machine of destruction rather than a trainer, in my opinion.

But... Grandfather is so proud of what he did to lance that he didn't notice Lance suffers... emotionally. He never noticed it, and Lance... turned to be the person he is... A jerk, just like you said. One that never consider people's feelings. Lance was... clueless. He just did what he thought he had to do, and that is... to train harder and harder with no purpose at all.

Then one day... Everything just... spills out...

Lance's father finally found out how grandfather had actually been training Lance. He argued with Grandfather. He wanted his son back, but grandfather is as stubborn as can be. This led to a big fight. The biggest fight ever. They both decided to end this up with a pokemon battle in the Dragon's den. Lance's father agreed, but one thing he didn't know is that... he'll be facing his own son in the battle...

Of course, he was surprised to see Lance in the battlefield. And, it was easy to guess who won. "

"... Didn't Lance recognized his own father?" Yellow asked.

Clair shook her head, "So much time has passed ever since the 2 are separated, Lance had forgotten... And when he did realized it... it was too late... He killed his own father..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_Lance... I'm sorry, I'm not... a good father..."_

_The red-headed boy was left speechless at what he just heard, and that's when everything falls into place. The boy's eyes widened in shock, "Father...?" The words escaped his trembling lips._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Of course, he was more than furious," Clair continued, "He blamed... everything, and everyone, including himself. He left the Clan, and we never saw him again... Not until he appeared on the news saying that he's wiping out humanity..." Clair smiled weakly, "After you defeated him... We managed to get him back in the Clan when he's still weak, but... that's when thing went downhill for him..."

"... What happened?"

Clair inhaled deeply, before exhaling "His name is Clifford... Another boy grandfather had been training ever since he was young. Probably he's as old as Lance, but he's more... destructive and powerful... Grandfather pits the 2 of them, resulting in Lance losing. Grandfather decided he won't be needing Lance any longer to inherit the position of the Dragon Clan's leader... So, he set Lance aside, as if he's merely a kid's toy...

Then Lance left the Clan again. I was worried he might do something stupid, so I was determine to look for him... but I never thought this could happen..."

Guilt now struck Yellow twice as hard, "And here I thought that he's a..."

"You can't blame him nor yourself..." Clair said as she wiped her teary eyes, "If there's someone to blame, it would be grandfather. He wa so obsessed to make the Dragon Clan the strongest, that he forgot what the most important thing is... Love..."

Yellow looked down the ground while thinking. She look at the direction where Lance ran off, hoping that he would magically appear, but he didn't. Now thinking back, she did say something horrible to him... Why? Why did she said that before thinking? Oh, if only she could kill herself for saying that!

Yellow pulled her knees closer to her chest, "I'm such a horrible person... Now I guess I know why Lance hate humans so much... and why he said he's fighting for pokemons..."

It's because... they're the same... Pokemons suffer because of humans, and so does Lance... And here she is, doing nothing but making everything just worse for him.

Clair nodded, knowing what she's thinking.

However, so suddenly, droplets of water trickles down on them. The 2 automatically looked up at the darkened sky, "... Let's get inside for a while." Yellow offered as she stood up, "We'll wait for him to come back..."

Clair hesitated, but finally nodded.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lance sighed as he rested himself against a tree. What was he thinking? As if running away and screaming could make everything better...

He began recalling those moments, back when he's in Blackthorn, again...

"_Do you really think I'm willing to do your dirty works again old man? Stop dreaming." He said with his trademark smirk. Even though they all had him tied up in such a rough manner, he's never going to give up to this old man's will, never again._

"_I'm afraid you'll say so Lance. However, if you really refuse, then there's only one thing left I have to so with you... Lance, this is Clifford, the person who'll be taking over your place as the next Clan Leader."_

"_Huh, he could take that position and I wouldn't even care. Seems to me he'll make a good pet dog you can command around."_

"_I want you to battle him, just to prove, whose superior..."_

_Lance laughed , "Do you really think he could defeat me?"_

"_If some brats can, what makes you think he can't? Your ego, or confidence? You know Lance, you are just like your father... You both are a fool."_

"_We'll see about that, grandfather." Lance said in such an eerie tone that anyone who hears it will questioned his mentality._

He was so sure he'll win easily. But Clifford is... not any ordinary dragon trainer... He's a...

"_... Dragon child... He's not a dragon trainer, he's a dragon. Half human, half dragon... now Lance, do you really think you can win against him?"_

_He could only smirk, "So? I tame dragons, and that's what I'm going to do."_

He failed in the end, to tame the so-called Dragon Child. And to think he could fail so miserably and get traumatic after the battle... what a shame...

Just then, rain began to fall. He looked up to the dark sky, but do nothing. He sat there and do nothing else. The heavy rain soon turned to a thunderstorm, but still, he didn't move from the spot. The sound of thunder did not bother him, and the chilling wind did not make him shudder. He only sat there, remembering...

"Mother... Father... I just don't know what else to do..." He whispered out those words ever so slowly, "I screwed up my life... and everything... What am I living for? Why do I have to live? Why can't it all ends, right now...?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	8. Apology

**Granted Switch**

Yellow quickly served up warm tea as soon as she gets inside, while Clair looked out of the window, waiting for Lance to come back. While waiting for the water to boil, Yellow looked out of the window too, the fact that the rain has gotten harder didn't put her mind at ease. She wondered, where could he be? What if he got caught up in some kind of trouble?

Guilt somehow transform into regret. She regretted that she said what she just said to him. If there's a way she could fix it somehow... In this kind of storm, it'll be hard for them to find him, especially if they don't know where he went. So, there's nothing much they can do until the storm settled...

Yellow brings the tea and gave Clair the steaming cup. Clair look up at her, and smiled gently before accepting the cup. Yellow sat next to her, "There's nothing much we can do now... we have to wait..." Yellow said, hoping that Clair wouldn't try to do something reckless.

Clair nodded as she looked out of the window again, "I know... It's just that... I'm worried... Even though we both are childhood rivals... He's more than just a rival or a cousin to me..."

Yellow was quite for a moment, before she finally decided to ask, "... How bad is it?"

Clair gave her a look, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when your grandfather trained Lance, how bad is it? How hard did he train Lance?"

Clair rested her head on the window, "... I wasn't trained by grandfather. I was trained by Lance's father... So, I know nothing much about what he did to him... But I guess, it includes killing innocent people, seeing how Lance turned so heartless when it comes to it."

Yellow looked down, "... What kind of man is Lance's father? Is he nice?"

"Yeah... you could say that. He can be nice and tough to train under at the same time. But all in all... he is... a really nice man... After I lost my parent in an accident, he took me in the family. He acted as a great father-figure... I like him."

"How come Lance never got to see his own father, even though they both live in the same city?"

"Lance was send to different training place a lot. Even if he did return to Blackthorn, he would only stay for several hours, and grandfather did everything he can so that Lance's father can't see him..."

"Ow..." Yellow said as she sipped her drinks. She has a lot more questioned to ask about Lance, but she didn't want to be nosy.

"... What about you?" Clair asked, "... You never trained pokemons before you went on a journey to save Red... How come you can defeat Lance in the battle on Cerise?"

"Well... I got some help from the Viridian Forest as well as my friends..." Yellow replied, "And before I battle him, Blaine has use Mewtwo to weaken him. I'm surprised to see Lance capable of holding up against Mewtwo for so long. He really is an amazing trainer... So, I didn't defeat him, everyone did."

Clair gave her a look, "... I knew it..." She smirked, "A lone girl couldn't have defeated Lance."

Silence ensued as each one of them is lost in their own thoughts. Before finally, Clair decided to speak up again, "Yellow, can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Hm? What is it?" Yellow gave her a curious look.

Clair hesitated, "I know this might be a little weird but... can you... smile for me?"

"Smile?" Yellow asked, unsure what she's trying to do.

"Yeah... just smile, not smirking, okay? Smile as if you really mean it. Can you do that?"

"Umm... sure thing..." Yellow said slowly. She tried her best to remember something funny from her memory, and smiled at the thought of it. Somehow, it feels harder, especially when she's not in her original body, but she managed to do it.

Clair's eyes widened slightly, before she smiled back, "So that's how it look like..."

Yellow then gave her a questioning look, "What was that for?" She asked out of curiousity.

Clair shook her head as she observed her, "... You know Yellow... You're a nice girl... I'm sorry for what I've said about you earlier..."

Yellow looked down sheepishly, "It's okay."

Clair suddenly stood up, "C'mon, let's find him!"

Yellow looked dumbfounded, "But..." She looked out of the window, "It's still raining heavily!"

"It calmed down a bit, trust me!" Clair said, "And anyway, a dragon tamer don't fear the skies! The skies bow down to our will! So shut up and let's walk!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

At some point of the night, when the rain finally settled to mere drizzles, Lance felt someone approaching. He spared the visitor a glance, and wasn't surprised at whom he saw.

"... There you are..." The soaked Yellow said as she crouched down next to him. She brushed off the blonde hair covering his face, and tilt his head so that their gazes meet each others, "... Are you okay?"

Lance gritted his teeth as he roughly brushed her hands off, He didn't like that moment when someone sees him in his pathetic form, not at all. And one of the person he hates the most is looking at him in right now, and that didn't makes him feel better, "Get lost..." he hissed.

"Lance... come back with me, will you? I'm sorry for what I've said, I really am," She said in an almost pleading tone, Please come back, if you stay like this, you'll catch a cold..."

Lance ignored her as he shifted slightly in his position, "... Go find someone else's life to ruin!"

Yellow looked down as she sat right next to him, "I'm sorry... With all the words I've said, I must be the same as your grandfather. But Lance, believe me, I didn't mean those words I said."

Lance rolled his eyes, so she knew everything now? Great, how he wish Clair would shut up, "... Go away... All humans are the same... You are no different..."

"Lance... I'm really sorry, please... give me another chance."

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Lance shouted as he tried his best not to look at her.

Yellow gave him a look, "... I'm really sorry, Lance, I know I messed up a lot, and I... I really hurt your feelings. But... b-but... I just want you to know that I'm sorry, I didn't know what you've went through..." She said as her voice began to crack slightly.

Lance glanced at her, and found a single tear drop rolling down her face. Why is this girl crying? Doesn't she know how annoying it is when someone cries?

"I..." Yellow said as she wiped the tear off her face, "I'm sorry, okay?"

Lance somehow felt... moved. He knew he shouldn't give a damn thought about her, but somehow... Hearing those sincere words coming out from her, it feels so different. As if he can really believe her, as if he can trust her. But... wasn't he supposed to hate her? Isn't she one of the people he hated the most? Why?

"... Yellow... you... Idiot..." he whispered those words as he leaned on her shoulder and somehow lose consciousness...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I think he'll be okay," Clair said as she closed the door of the room behind, "For now... He catch a cold, I think he'll need to rest." Yellow nodded. "Anyway, thanks for lending these clothes,"Clair said, "I wonder how is it possible that you have the same clothes size as mine, even though you look obviously smaller than me..." She said as she pull look down at the pinkish-white sweater and white short pants she's wearing.

"Hey, I heard that," Yellow said, "I'm not small, I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!"

"Duh, you're 17! You'll stop growing soon." Clair said.

Yellow visibly twitched, "... I don't wanna think about it..." She muttered as she ruffled her red hair with her towel. Lucky for her, she managed to find some clothes in her uncle's room that fits. Good thing Uncle Wilton has kept something simple, like the black pants and white t-shirt for instance.

Clair smiled, "Well, I'm obviously hungry, what do you have here?" She said as she made her way down to the kitchen.

"I don't know, its been a while since I last stock up," Yellow said as she followed her downstairs, "I think I can heat up the leftover stew if you want."

"That'll be great!" She said as she throw herself on the couch and turns on the TV, "Call me when its ready!"

Yellow blinked, before going over to the kitchen and began to cook, somehow... those 2 resembles in some ways.

"Don't you think its funny?" Clair asked her after some time, "That you 2 are trapped in this... unique circumstance?"

Yellow thought for a moment, "Yeah, it's kind of weird... Out of all the people in the world, why us?" She said as she turned on the stove and put the pot on the stove.

"... Maybe you 2 are... meant to be together..." She teased lightly.

Yellow was quite surprised, "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean... Something like this happening between 2 people of the opposite gender do have some deep meaning... Maybe, you two are fated to be together?"

Yellow gave her a look, "... There's just no wa-"

"C'mon, do you think this happen because of pure coincidence, of course not!" She said with an obvious tone, "Actually, this is even better than soap operas! So tell me, what do you think of Lance?" She said as she turned off the TV and turned to look at Yellow.

Yellow slightly blushed at the question, "What do I think of him? Well... H-He's... Kind of..." She paused for a moment, "Complicated... I think he got some attitude problems and all that stuffs again, but I think its because he's feeling frustrated about these whole things... Maybe, just maybe, well... I don't know..." She said the last line with a shrug.

Clair gave her a questioning look, "... Do you think you like him?"

Yellow gave her a bewildered look, "There's no way I can..." but she trailed off her words when she remembered the things that has happened between them, "... You know, I guess... Maybe... I do have a small, teeny, weenie bit feeling for him... that's all..."

Clair smirked, "That's good," she said as she turned on the TV again, "... For a start."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Warmth slowly seeps into every inch of his body at the same time he regained consciousness. He snuggled up, feeling so comfortable for the first time after such a long time in his life. It was... really nice. As if he may never want to get up. But sadly, he has to, especially when...

"Get up Lance! Before I started to assume you're cursed by a sleeping curse and have to get Yellow to kiss you!"

Lance quickly throws up the snug cover and jerked up, only to find his cousin's face merely inches away from him. Lance edged back as he glared at her. "Finally!" Clair said as she sighed in relief, "i thought you might never wake up..."

Lance didn't say anything as he began to sort his mind of what happened last night, then when everything fell into place, he looked down on the white blanket. Just then, Yellow entered the room, "Hey, you're up? How are you feeling?" She asked, sounding concerned.

Lance did not reply as he glared at her, trying to clear out his mind of what happened moments before he blacked out. Yellow hesitated, but she placed the glass of water, pitcher and medicine on the small table right next to the bed. "... Like a trash..." Lance finally replied, much to Yellow's surprised.

Clair reached for the glass of water and the medicine, "Here, drink this before I forced it down your throat."

Lance obediently took the medicine, and gulped the whole thing down. He puts down the glass. Clair then scooted closer to him, and swept the bangs off his face with one hand, and doing the same to her own with her other hand. She inched her face closer and closer. Lance reflectively jerked back, "What are you doing?" Lance asked.

Clair rolled her eyes, "Duh! I'm checking your temperature! You're the only guy dumb enough to be out in the middle of a raging thunderstorm! And look where you end up!"

Lance frowned, "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Fine!" Clair said as she stood up, "If you don't want me to check, perhaps Yellow can do it," She said with a smirk, "You two had been together for quite some time, right? She'll do a better job. If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom, taking a LONG shower!" She emphasize on the word.

Lance visibly twitched at the thought as he glanced at Yellow. Yellow looked a bit uneasy at that suggestion. Just when Lance is about to open her mouth, Clair has left already. Lance's frown deepened as he gets up and make his way to the door, "Clair, are you out of your mind or-" But somehow, the ground seems to be... rocking back and forth. Lance stopped as he winced to clear his vision.

Just then, he felt hands on both his shoulder, "You should get back to bed..." Yellow said as she led him back. Lance obediently follow, since he can't think clearly, what's with his head hurting like hell. He lay down on the bed, thinking what kind of dizzy spell that has gotten over him, when suddenly, he realized Yellow is sitting right next to her. "...What do you want?" He asked her.

"Well... I need to check on your temperature. I don't have a thermometer around here, and I can't possibly go out to buy one, so this is the only method we can think of." She said as she hesitantly brushed off the bangs from his forehead, "Now hold still..." She said as she shortened the distance between their faces. Lance was about to complain, but was too late, so all he could do is to shut his eyes close.

He felt her forehead touching his gently, and somehow, he could feel the obvious temperature difference. For a moment, the 2 stayed still, Lance wondered how long it's going to take. Finally, Yellow pulled off. Somehow, he felt... relieved. He breathed out as he opened his eyes, but then, he was really shocked to see Yellow's face so close to him. He tensed up as his fingers dug deep in the blanket, and without him realizing, a blush crept up his face.

Yellow could only watch him in amusement, how could the cruel, cold Lance be so fidgety? Does this has something to do with the switching body part? She has to admit, she didn't blush as easily as before ever since she got into Lance's body, probably that could explain why Lance blushes a lot. This probably involves the complicated hormonal system, which she couldn't possibly understand.

Her thoughts were soon cut off when she found herself staring at him again.

Lance squirmed slightly under her, hoping that this won't turned out to be something stupid. Why does he has to feel like this? He surely feels like reaching up, and to run his fingers on that face that used to be his very own. How come, in Yellow's body, he finds the face he used to have is so... beautiful? He breathed slowly and carefully, releasing the tension, as he, without even realizing it, reach up to that face. Curse these girly hormones!

Yellow was surprised when she felt his finger running smoothly on her jawline, but decided to wave it off. Somehow, this sudden strong urge just came over her... with careful motions, she cupped his face in her own hands and ever so slowly inched her lips closer to his...

That's when the door banged opened, "Yellow, where the heck did you keep the skin moisturizer?" She asked.

The 2 blessed Viridian trainer froze for a moment, before Yellow quickly sits up straight, "I-In the bathroom cabinet behind the mirror." She sighed.

Clair looked dumbfounded, "... You have a cabinet there? Okay... and sorry to ruin your moment," She said as she winked at the 2 of them, before closing the door again.

There was an awkward silence as the 2 of them tried to find words to say, "Never," Lance finally speaks, "Do that again!"

Yellow smiled weakly, "Hahaha, yeah, right... Sorry..."

Lance rolled his eyes as he pulled the blanket over his head and fall back to sleep. However, he spared her one last glance, "... I'll give you my trust, for now... I won't be expecting much from you though..."

Yellow heard this, and was shocked at what she just heard. She was dumbfounded for a moment, before she finally smiles, "You can count on me..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	9. Flashbacks and Feelings

**Granted Switch**

_Blackthorn City..._

The young man walked down the bustling road of the Blackthorn City with gentle, light steps. Everywhere he goes, people make way for him, no one dares to move in his way, for they all know who he is. With a gentleman's charming smile plastered on his face, and tranquil violet eyes, he make his way through to the place where the Dragon Clan's leader live... The Dragon Shrine. He stopped before the majestic, wooden structure, smling as he looked up, before he finally slid open the sliding door.

He ran his fingers through his neatly trimmed black hair, before he said his formal greetings, "How are you doing, Sensei?" He asked the old man sitting behind the small table on the black leather sofa.

The old man watched the man before him carefully for a moment, before motioning him to sit down before him, "... What is it that you want from me this time, Clifford?"

"Sensei, I'll get to the point. I came here to seek permission from you."

"... What for?"

"I heard several days ago that one of our Clan Member, Clair, the Blackthorn GYM leader, finally found the location of Lance, the Dragon Master. Am I wrongly informed?" He said in a smooth, tranquil voice.

"... No you're not."

"Well, I want you to give me permission to track them down, and... eliminate Lance..." He said, emphasizing on the main thing.

The Clan Leader raised a questioning eyebrow, "... Why would you want to do that? Lance isn't your main concern anymore... You prove yourself to be superior, you have nothing to worry about him anymore. I doubt he'll ever return to this place..."

"Sensei, I doubt he gets his title for nothing," he said, still having the gentleman's smile on his face, "When I battled him last time, I know deep inside, he has a true potential to live up to his title as the Dragons Master... Don't you think that one day, if he managed to unlock that power, he'll cause many troubles for us?"

The Clan Leader looked somehow slightly disturbed by this fact.

"You know it yourself the potential he has. You saw it, just like what you saw in me... Power, and nothing else but pure power. That's why you decided to train him, just like when you decided to train me as well. And you saw it yourself who make the monstrous progress... Even, I, the Dragon Child, is surprised as to how much he can achived in such a short time. He's no ordinary person... And don't you think it'll be safer for us to take some... precautionary measures?"

"... I see your point..." He said as he nodded as his head thoughtfully. He then seemed to consider it for a while, "... Give me some time to think..."

"Of course..." He said as he bowed his head respectfully, "I'll leave for now..." He then turned around and leave the Dragon's Shrine.

The Clan's Leader was lost deep in thought as he tried to decide what to do best. After what happened to his father, that boy is never going to forgive him, thus, there's no way Lance would be willing to work with him again. So, there's no point in keeping him alive, right? And anyway, he might come one day for revenge... and that would be really troubling...

Just when he's about to make his decision, his gaze fell upon the particular family picture...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_When I grow up, I want to be a strong trainer like you, dad!" The little boy who was barely 6 years ol, said to his father._

_The man with the blood-red hair smiled, "You can achive anything with hardwork, my boy," He said as he ruffled his son's hair playfully._

"_I think he has his father's spirit," The blue-haired woman, who had been watching the 2, said with a gentle smile on her face._

_The man smiled as he watched his son playing with some dragon pokemons by the lake, he huffed out slightly, "Yeah... I think I'm going to train him when he's old enough. What do you think father? Do you think he'll make a great Dragon Trainer?" He said as he look at the old man who had been watching them too._

_The old man smiled gently, "Well, why not? He's in our lineage, there's no doubting what he'll become..."_

_The woman playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh, just make sure you don't train him too hard, okay? I don't want my son to turn to someone inconsiderate, especially to women," She said as she give her husband a look._

_The young man twitched slightly, he then laughed nervously, "Oh C'mon Jessica sweetheart, can you forgive me? I promise I'll never forget our anniversary again next year." He said with the puppy face look._

_The wife smiled mischievously, "Hmm.. I wanna say no to that and see how you'll react." She said as she give him her back._

_The young man was quite for a moment, staring at the angel that keeps on teasing him mercilessly. He then smiled as he went over to his wife, and gently put his arms around her, "... I'm sorry, okay?" He purred those words by her ears as he ran one of his hand down her back._

_She sighed at his gentle touch, "... How can I resist you...?" She asked more to herself as she turned around to kiss his soft lips gently._

_Suddenly, they could hear the old man clearing his throat loudly. The couple quickly look at him, wondering if they've done something wrong, "Not in front of the boy..." The old man said._

_The couple quickly looked over to their precious son, who had been staring at them. They both smiled sheepishly at the Old man, "Err... Sorry about that father..." He said._

_The old man shook his head as he smiled gently, "When will you change, Ryan...? I just hope Lance won't take after that trait of yours..."_

"_We'll make sure of that," She said as she gave her husband a look..._

_And they both laughed heartily, while the old man watched them with a gentle smile on his face..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lance woke up at late in the afternoon, feeling much better than before. However, he doesn't feel like going down the comfortable bed for the moment. So he curled up under the snug blanket and tried his best to relax. However, instead of relaxing, thousands of thought suddenly ran through his mind. Especially about the recent event with Yellow...

She had been... nice. There was this certain feeling he has when she's around, a feeling that he's not alone, that he has a company. The way she speaks and apologize and talk about some random stuffs. He feels nice when she's around, but he still has to find out why. Is it because he's sure his own, original body is safe, or is it because... he likes her company, even though she had done nothing but to frustrate him?

Not alone... someone he can trust... somone that actually cares for what he feels...

_"... I'll give you my trust, for now... I won't be expecting much from you though..."_

What does that mean? Does this mean that... he had forgive Yellow for everything she had done. But then, what did she do in the first place? Why is he blaming her in the first place...?

He then began to recall about the events that happened before he met her again...

"_Lance, you are no longer needed in the Clan... You might as well leave, before you lose some more..."_

He instinctively curled his fists, it's all that Old Man's fault, everything that happened is HIS fault.

"_...Lance, I'm sorry... I'm not a good father..."_

But then again, he's the one who killed his own father, he was the one who was so eager to kill someone just to fulfill his thirst for a good battle. He was the one who is foolish enough to go through everything his grandfather put him through. Does this mean... it's his OWN fault? His on stupidity?

He heaved out loudly, he had been having this kind of thought ever since... he killed his father. He had been blaming himself, and... it never help to ease the pain, the guilt... He crave for something, anything that could lift this feeling, but he could never ever find one... destroying things just worsen the guilt, doing dangerous mission just left an empty feeling afterwards and isolating himself from everything never help – silence could only make it worse...

Suddenly, the door opened, and Lance instinctively turned around to look who it might be, he was not surprised to see Yellow, "Oh, hi Lance... feeling better?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

Lance was quite for a moment, before he nodded, "Yeah... somehow..."

"That's great, you'll be fine by tomorrow morning then!" She offered him a gentle smile as she went over and sit on the edge of the bed.

He looked at her with a questioning look, "... Yellow..." He started slowly. He wanted to ask that one, simple thing. Why do you care so much about me? But then, something else came out, "Don't you have someone else to worry about? Like your friends, maybe?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

Yellow gave him a look, before looking down on the wooden floor. She went quite for a moment, making Lance wondered if he had said the wrong thing. Finally, she decided to reply, "... I think they're busy preparing for Red's birthday which is... tomorrow. So, you don't have to worry about them suddenly coming here. Besides, you put up quite a good lie the other day!" She offered him another gentle smile, "You're a good actor."

"... You mean 'liar'?"

"No... that word is used only for someone that lies to hurt someone else... you don't mean to hurt anyone... You just want to hide the truth, for now..." She said as she kept her gaze fixed on the wooden floor, "... It's a bit dusty here..." She mused.

Lance frowned slightly, is this girl for real? Why would she say that? He then went quite for a moment, before asking her one thing that somehow popped in his mind, "... What about Red?" He asked.

Yellow froze for a moment, then look at him with an awe look on her face, "... What?"

"What about Red?" He repeated himself, even though he usually never likes it when he has to repeat himself, "... You like him don't you? Aren't you going to tell him that you like him on his birthday tomorrow?"

"H-H-How did you know that?" Yellow blushed.

Lance shrugged, "I have my sources... So, what are you going to do about him?"

Yellow looked up at the ceiling now, "... Ummm, I'm not sure I can go to the party in your body and explain to everyone what's going on. So, I think I can apologize to him once I get my body back. He's a nice guy, I think... he can forgive me..." She said with the dreamy look on her face as she playfully kicked her foot for once in a while, and smiling to none in particular.

Lance made a face, how come she like him so much? Maybe yes, he is a bit younger than him, and probably a bit more powerful and full of spirit compared to him. But beside that, he could see nothing else. He's... just like any other average guy. What's so special about him anyway? Title? Looks? Those captivating eyes?

That's not possible in any way. Compared to Red, he is older, more experienced and more... good-looking, he has to say that. He has everything that Red could possibly possess; Titles, respect, power, flawless pokemon battling skills and not to mention... wealth. So, what makes him so different from Red? How come Yellow like Red so much better than him?

"... Why do you like him so much...?"

Yellow stared at him for a while, trying to process what he meant. Then suddenly, she blushed furiously, "Well... I... errr... just don't know..."

"That's not a proper answer..." He said, "When I asked, I expect to be answered properly, Yellow."

Yellow hesitated, wondering why Lance sounded so serious so suddenly. She looked up to the ceiling, then she sighed again, "... He's nice, and gentle and caring..." She answered with a sheepish smile on her face, and a dreamy look in her eyes, "I-I... I've like him ever since the first time we met. When he saved me from a wild dratini in the Viridian forest, umm... 8 years ago, I think." She thought for a moment, "I... like everything about him... He's cute, sweet, honest and... he can keep promises. That's all a girl ever need from a guy, right?" She said as she directed her smile at Lance.

Lance stared for a moment, before shrugging, "Don't look at me, you're the girl here!" He said with a smoehow annoyed tone. Why is he annoyed by these facts anyway? How come it made him feels so... uneasy?

Yellow laughed nervously, "... Yeah, I like him..."

And somehow, those words struck him HARD...


	10. Final Decisions

**Granted Switch**

_Blackthorn City..._

After going through the dusty, blue family album, the Dragon Clan Leader suddenly slammed the book shut with no consideration on how much power he's putting into the action. He pushed the book aside as he rested his head on his palm and eyed at the album as if it was something unholy. Even after years went by, the deepest part of him still wondered...

What happened?

Things just went by, events after events, years after years. And slowly, they all changed, and when they realized that they're changing in the bad direction, it's too late... too late to fix it, too late to take every spoken words back, and too late to apologize...

He let his mind wanders through the memories of those times again, before he finally stood up, and made his way out of the Dragon's Shrine, to that one special place, where everything was bury...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_Father, you have to stop this!" Ryan, Lance's father, said._

"_I will not," His father replied with a firm tone, "This war will continue, until I make sure each and every one of those scums are dead..."_

"_You can't do this! I know you could never forgive for what happened to Shane, but please, think about how his daughter, Clair, would feel! This war started becasue of her parent's death, don't you ever consider that one day, she'll be blaming herself for all these deaths the war caused?"_

"_...This will be over even before she knew this has anything to do with her." He replied with a placid tone._

"_This isn't and this won't be! Not unless you stop this madness now!"_

"_Ryan, you have to learn that these kind of people will never stop killing our Clan members until they get what they want," He said, "Shane and Anaria is the first, but... they won't be the last. We have to fight, we can't stay quite!"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The night came by quickly at the Viridian City, Lance, finding himself unable to sleep anymore, decided to get some fresh air by opening the window by the bedside. He opened the window wide, rested his hands on the sill, while breathing in fresh air. He looked up at the dark night sky decorated with nothing but a few stars and the full moon.

He then turned his gaze on the ground, where he can see Yellow and Clair both feeding the dragon pokemons, even his own. Dragons has this peculiar habit of taking their meals when its dark, probably it has something to do with the story where dragons are said to hunt and haunt late at night when everyone is sleeping soundly...

He could see Yellow having some kind of trouble with his Dragonite...

He smiled as he watched the clumsy girl work. Even though he rarely find these kind of things funny, but this time, he did. And he wasn't sure why...

_"... Yeah, I like him..."_

The words repeats itself so suddenly in his mind. His amused expression suddenly turned to a frown. He gritted his teeth, before turning away from the window, and decided to cool himself down in the shower and clear his mind...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yellow sighed as she sat down next to Clair, "Never thought Dragons can be hard to handle..." She said as she gently rubbed her left arm.

Clair snickered, "Well, you still managed to get the hang of it, somehow." She said as she looked over to those dragons who is now fighting over the food, "This is why raising dragons is never easy. They're powerful, over-confident, full of themselves and... greedy." She added the last one at the same time when Dragonite and Aerodactyl started wrestling for food.

"... I thought they're just like any other pokemons..." Yellow mused, "Never knew they can be different..."

"Well, you should try raising some other pokemons, it helps to add experience."

Silent went over them as they watched the pokemons fighting playfully.

"Clair..." Yellow started, "I was wondering... Does Lance has a girlfriend?"

Clair stared at her with wide-eyes. After she processed her questioned, she smirked, "Well, what do you know? He's single, and lonely..." She teased lightly.

Yellow gave her a look, before realizing what she's implying, "Wait, no, don't get any ideas okay? I was just asking!" She quickly said in her own defense.

Clair smirked, "Are you... interested in him?" She asked, choosing her words carefully.

Yellow blushed slightly, "NO!" She replied a second too quickly, making it even more obvious that she's feeling the other way around.

And Clair knew this, "You're living in denial Yellow," She pointed out a bit teasingly, "Denial is bad... admittance is... good, in some ways... Admit it Yellow... You ARE interested, right?"

"W-Why would I be interested?" She stammered.

Clair shrugged, "Because you're starting to like him more and more?"

"That is not true!" She quickly denies again.

"Yellow, why would you deny your feelings for him?" Clair asked, "He's... young, powerful, and I think... he's kind of handsome. I couldn't understand how a girl could ever deny him. Sometimes, even I find him attractive, you know..."

"Well, I-I told you he's..." She hesitated on the word to use, "Complicated! I mean, with all his psychological and attitude problem... He's not... a guy I want to spend the rest of my life with!"

Clair raised a brow questioningly, "Oh, is that so?" She paused for a moment, before smiling, "Hmm... yeah, I can't argue with that point. He does have some mind problem... If only he can fix it, he'll be the man of every lady."

The 2 then went silent as they watched Dragonite bringing down Aerodactyl with a slam, resulting in Dragonite taking all of his food. Aerodacyl seems persistent as he rise again and tackled the unsuspecting Dragonite from behind.

Clair chuckled in amusement, "But... Yellow, I think you can help him... Even though you can't change who he is, but you can change how he sees things..." Clair said as she look at Yellow, "I believe that..."

Yellow blushed as she looked down on the ground, "H-How can you be so sure?" However she did not wait for Clair's reply, since Aerodactyl suddenly shoots a Hyper Beam at the Dragonite. She jumped up and quickly went over them, "Hey you guys, stop it! You're making a scene!"

"Just a 'feeling'..." Clair said to none in particular with a playful smirk...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yellow sighed as she stepped in the bathroom, the only private place she got, now with the house cramped with 3 people and all...

What Clair said has made her think... Is she really interested in Lance? Why would she be?

Lance is... a jerk. No matter how horrible his past is, its still the fact. Even though she didn't blame him for that now, he still is, and there's no story that could change that fact.

She looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her mind wanders to the recent things that has happened between them, and those memories on the stairs, and on the bed make her think again... Is he really attractive, or is it just her male hormones working on her body now?

"Hormones..." She murmured... Yeah, that must be it. Otherwise, there's no other explaination why she can find her own body interesting except... Narcissim. She quickly shook the horrible thought out of her head, that just can't be true, that is going to be the last thing she'll catch. She loves herself, but not up to that point...

_"... I'll give you my trust, for now... I won't be expecting much from you though..."_

But then... how come those words make her somehow feels so... happy?

And all those things he said and asked about on the evening... why does he seems to... care?

She hit her head gently, "Don't assume, don't assume, don't assume," She repeated to herself as she stepped in the shower.

But then, what if what she's assuming is true...?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Meanwhile...

It was late at night, and Clair was mindlessly flipping through the TV channel, hoping to find something good to watch. But how come every time she wanna watch some horrors, only comedies pops out? She grumbled as she turns off the TV "Stupid TV stations..." She muttered as she make herself comfortable on the couch and cover her eyes with her arms.

Just then, he phone rang.

She was surprised at first, but then, she quickly took it out of her pocket, and read the name of the caller. She was surprised to see who it is... her grandfather. She hesitated for a moment, before pressing the answer button and bring the phone up to her ear. "It's me Clair..." She answered without showing any hesitation, "What's the matter, grandfather?"

"_... Clair. You're in Viridian, am I right?"_

"... Yes."

"_Is Lance with you?"_

"... Yes. But grandfather, I think we won't be returning soon. We have a bit of a dilemma here. But don't worry, Lance is safe on my wat-"

"_Stay there, and keep him busy. Clifford will come shortly to eliminate him... Tell him if he hides... that City would be a history. And if he runs... he's just wasting his energy... I'm counting on you Clair... Don't disappoint me..."_

And with that simple message, he hung up...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It took Clair a good one minute to register the message to her brain, and when she did, she found herself in a state no words can describe. Confused, blank and... angry. It took her another minute to sort out her feelings and finally... freaks out.

She quickly jumped on her feet, and began pacing back and forth restlessly. After a few moment, she quickly made her way to the kitchen and make herself a cup of coffee. But, even after gulping her cup down to the last drop, she still finds it difficult to keep calm. She took a deep breath as she rested her hands on the kitchen counter, and began to sort her mind carefully.

So... Lance's grandfather want his own grandson dead. Okay, that just supports her theory that there' something wrong with the Old man's mind. Okay, so that's a good thing.

But then, he ask her to do this. This is the tough part. HE is asking HER to betray HER own cousin who she respect in some way. So, she just has to choose right? Its between her grandfather and her cousin. The person who she must respect, and the person who she doesn't have to respect. The person who had been taking care of her, and the person who had been leaving her behind. The person who command her around, and the person who ignores her. It's a simple choice to make right? Isn't it obvious who to side for?

Just then, something that has been buried deep down in her memories, pops out randomly. And once again, it made her think...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_What's wrong Clair, why do you look so sad?" Her uncle said as he come closer and sat down right next to her. He put his hand around her small shoulder, but she did not budge, nor bother to look up. Her uncle, who had been acting like her father-figure now, looks worried, "C'mon Clair... Is something wrong?" He asked again._

_This time, the little girl with the blue hair spare him a glance, "... Jared said... That his father died because of me... He said... The fight 10 years ago happens because of me... Is that true?" She asked with a sad look on her innocent, little face._

_Her uncle looked genuinely surprised, "Why would he said that?"_

_Clair shrugged, "... I don't know. But even the other kids said so... They said a lot of people died because of me..." Her voice began to shake slightly, "... Uncle Ryan, is that... is that true...?"_

_Ryan frowned slightly. He sighed as he tried his best to find the right words to say, "Listen Clair..." At first comforting words flashed in his mind, but it went away as soon as it comes, and the only words that came out is, "Next time, don't hesitate to teach them whose the boss!"_

_The girl looked at him with a dumbfounded look. She went quite for a moment, before finally voicing out her doubt, "... But, we're not supposed to fight, right?"_

"_Well... Clair, you just have to know when to stand up for yourself. You don't like them, then beat the crap out of them! You're a lot stronger than them, and you know you can do it!"_

"_B-But isn't that bullying?"_

"_They're bullying you by saying that, Clair. You have to know when to teach them a lesson and show them whose more powerful! That way they'll learn to keep their mouth shut..." He muttered out the last line more to himself._

"_But... that's not right... Dad used to say that fighting is not right!"_

_Ryan smiled as he patted her head gently, "Forget what they said. And do what's best. Not what's right, nor what's wrong. But something that will change everything..."_

_She tilted her head to her side in confusion. "_... I don't get it uncle..."_  
><em>

_Ryan grinned playfully, "Even my son didn't understand that... The point is, Clair, you should know you have the right to do anything you want, and that they have no right to insult you. So go get them, okay?"_

_The confused little girl said nothing as she nodded absent-mindedly..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Clair smirked when she recalled the good times she had with him...

Then, she realized one thing, "He has no right to kill Lance..." She muttered out the words. She then sighed out loudly, releasing the tension she which had been building up in her body, "I've got to do this..." She said as she smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

"What are you going to do, Clair?"

And that voice made her froze in her place...


	11. The Fire

**Granted Switch**

The Viridian City glow dimly in the far horizon, in the colour of dim yellow. In the darkness that surrounds the city, a figure on a huge dragon pokemon zoomed pass the clouds, distorting the winds and disturbing the flying pokemons. It flew with a great speed, so fast that if one didn't squint, it would be impossible to see it. Some people might look up when they see the huge shadow flashing on the ground, but when they look up, they see nothing but the cloudless sky and the bright moon. The huge flying pokemon suddenly slowed down and circled the small Viridian City like a hungry predator.

And through the darkness, one can somehow see a dark figure standing on top of the flying pokemon. He smirked, "This city is going down to ashes..." He said in an eerie tone as his pokemon rumbled deeply in approval and restrained excitement. "Let's begin..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Clair froze for a moment, before finally bringing up the courage to turn around. She was somehow relieved to see Yellow there. Yellow gave her a confused and questioning look, "Where are you going Clair?" She asked again as she ruffled her hair with the white towel gently, fixing her gaze on Clair.

Clair thought for a moment..

There's no chance that she could survive the battle with Clifford, just no way. So, if she goes up fighting against him, she could only buy some time for everyone there in the city, including Lance. Is it possible to evacuate the whole town? Is it possible to force Lance to run, instead of getting stubborn again and insist on fighting Clifford? Now that she think about it... Chances are none. It's certainly not possible. So, what's the point of going up against if they're all going to die in the end?

Clair heaved out, "... Listen Yellow... I have something to tell you..." She said slowly.

Yellow took out a can of soda from the refrigerator, and gulped down the drink, still maintaining the questioning look. "What is it?" She finally asked.

Clair sighed once again, "Clifford... He's coming to-"

However, her words were suddenly cut-off when Yellow suddenly dropped the can she's holding. Clair look at her, wondering what was going on with her. An expression of terror and pure surprise is written all over Yellow's face. Yellow froze, and Clair wondered if she knew already. "Yellow?" Clair called.

Yellow fall into a trance-like state for a moment, before suddenly dashing out of the room, throwing her towel on the couch, took her belt, put on the red jacket and white boots, all in just a minute.

"Yellow, what's wrong?" Clair called out to her.

But Yellow wasn't listening. She quickly went over to the door, slammed it open, and quickly dashed out. Clair put on her cape and quickly followed her as well. "Yellow, wait!" She called out as she tried her best to catch up with her.

Outside, some people were running back and forth in a furious pace, shouting out the news, calling for help, and telling people to evacuate as soon as possible. Yellow stood in the midst of the chaos, hoping to hear what's going on. Clair quickly got by her side, she then stopped one of the guy, "Hey, mind telling us what's going on?" Clair shouted over the screaming and shouting of the other citizens.

"A terrible tragedy! The Vridian Forest is on FIRE!" He shouted as he continued on his way quickly.

This news fall upon Yellow hard. Her eyes widened in pure shock and terror, "No way..." She muttered. She froze there with the shock expression on her face.

Clair look at her, Yellow!" She called out, hoping she'll snapped out of it soon enough.

And she did. Before Clair can say anything else, Yellow had made a dash towards the Viridian Forest.

"Wait, Yellow!" Clair called as she ran after her, hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid, and praying deep inside that Clifford isn't going to see her...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Clifford signaled his black salamence to descend, and they landed safely in the midst of the burning forest. He stepped down from his pokemon, looking around with a very amused look on his face. This isn't the first time he witness something burning down to ashes, but there's something in this forest that somehow makes it look so... appealing to him. Probably by the fact that this forest contains some magical power or something along the lines.

Something suddenly caught his attention, he turned his gaze, and was surprised to see a woman standing there. He was curious, there wasn't anybody standing there a few seconds ago...

The woman is none other than Alicia, the guardian of the Viridian Forest. She was panting hard as she supported herself by leaning against one of the trees. From the looks of it, she herself didn't seems to be in a very good condition, "What..." She panted as she glare at him, "What are you doing...?"

Clifford gave her a curious look, before smirking, "Isn't it obvious? I'm looking for someone." He said in a casual tone and made gestures with his hands.

Alicia gritted her teeth, "You burned this forest!" She shouted in an accusing tone.

Clifford smiled, "Is it really that bad? It's just another forest... I don't see the big deal."

Alicia gave him a look that could've killed, if only looks can kill, "You cold-blooded bastard..." She hissed venomously, "Stop this, right now..." Her words began to falter as she herself slowly fall down, and dropped unconscious.

Clifford stared at her for a while, before finally shrugging to himself and turning around to his shiny salamence, "Let's go... We have a City to destroy..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Viridian GYM leader, Green Oak, is now trying his best to put out the fire near the GYM. The fire is spreading fast, and there's no way he could put out all of them by himself. That's why he has requested help from his friends. They're on their way now to Viridian, Green wondered if they can make it in time before this fire engulfed everything there is...

"Golduck, Hydro Pump, again!" He ordered his only water pokemon in hand. He should've captured more water pokemon...

"Green!" Blue suddenly called out to him. He gave her a glance, before focusing back on his work. Blue came by his side, "This is a disaster! How could this happen when Red's birthday party is just 2 days ahead?" She screamed on top of all the chaos as she sent out her blastoise, "Blasty, Hydro Pump! What's causing all of this?"

"I don't know," Green replied as calmly as possible, "I heard some said a psycho on a salamence came down from the sky and started burning the forest with no good reason."

"Whoever did this is going to pay!" Blue shouted, "Blasty, you HAVE to put out this fire!"

The turtle-like pokemon cried out in agreement as it's Hydro Pump became even more powerful than before. In just matter of minutes, the fire around the GYM is put out. Green could only stare at the girl and the blastoise. Sometimes what she can do amaze him more than words can say...

"C'mon Green, we have to get to the bottom of this!" She said.

Green nodded, and followed her close behind.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yellow makes her way through the small path that leads to the Viridian Forest, with Clair following close behind alertly. As they keep on walking forward, they could see someone making his way towards them, with a huge, black salamence in his tow. Clair quickly recognize who it is, and grabbed Yellow's arm, signalling her to stop. Yellow didn't need to be told twice, even the sight of the salamence is enough to warn her that she should stop.

Clifford, no doubt, saw them. He stopped in his steps, and stared deep into the scowling golden eyes.

Yellow didn't have to guess, or ask, she instinctively knew this bastard is the one who burned down the forest, is has to be him! She alertly placed her hands on the pokeballs in her belt, while still eying him with eyes filled with nothing but anger and hatred.

Clifford smiled, "Lance, the Dragon Master... Long time no see. How have you been doing?"

Clair came closer to her ears, "Yellow, he is Clifford..." She told her in the lowest tone possible, eyes still fixed on him, "He came here to kill Lance by the orders of our grandfather..."

Yellow's eyes narrowed, "... Clifford..." The name slipped out of her lips venomously, but she couldn't care less. Her mind is now focused on how to make this guy suffer and regret what he had done. She gritted her teeth, before sending out Chuchu, "Thunderbolt, now!" She ordered.

"No Yellow! You couldn't win against him!" Clair said, "Run while you still can!"

But Yellow ignored her warning as the mouse pokemon charged a dangerous amount of electricity, and let it loose straight at him. However, as quickly as can be, Clifford took out a great ball, and send out another pokemon that absorbs the eletric attack. Yellow gasped as she watched the supposedly-most-powerful attack Chuchu could muster being absorbed by the ground, flying pokemon – Flygon.

Clifford looks genuinely amused, "Did you turn from training Dragon pokemons to... mouse pokemons?" He asked as he looked at the female pikachu with a look that says 'are-you-joking'?

Yellow didn't say anything as she continued to eyed the man with alert now. He is the guy who burned down the Viridian Forest with no whatsoever consideration, and is actually send here to kill Lance. And since she is now in Lance body, he must be after her now. Somehow, she feels that there's no use explaining to these kind of person, and that the best thing she could do is to fight him. But will she be able to?

From the looks of it Clifford looks strong, there's a huge chance that she'll lose. And she can't depend on the power of the Viridian Forest. There's even a possibility that her Viridian Power isn't going to work. So all she can do now is to fight with what she has now.

"Yellow! You have to run! He's too powerful for you!" Clair hissed at her ears.

Clifford finally noticed Clair, "Oh hello there Clair... It's good to see you bringing him to me. But somehow... I get this strange feeling that you're not on my side..."

Clair scowled, "I am NOT going to be fighting by your side, or Grandfather's! I am fighting for myself, and what I believed, so you better keep that in mind!"

"Such a sad thing..." He mused, "To think that you're now working against the Clan. Clair, you're such a great pawn, a powerful one... But too bad, you never make the right choice. Never." He said as he ran his fingers through his black hair.

"I am not your pawn! And never will be!" Clair hissed.

"Then, there's nothing left to discuss, is there?" He asked them with such a creepy tone, before giving out his command, "Salamence, Fire Blast. Flygon, Crunch!"

"Go, Dragonair!" Clair said as she sent out her dragonair, "Bubblebeam, now!"

"Chuchu, do a counter-attack, use thunderbolt!" Yellow ordered.

Even though Clair and Yellow are sure they're going all out, the bubblebeam and thunderbolt together are not enough to overpower the Fire Blast coming to their way. The fire blast cancel the bubblebeam and thunderbolt, and is still rapidly moving towards Yellow. Cornered and knowing that this is going to be fatal, Yellow quickly sends out her Omastar, "Omny, ice beam!"

The water pokemon obeyed and countered the Fire Blast rapidly. The weakened Fire Blast is finally stopped by the intensity of the ice, but the ice beam isn't strong enough to do any real damage to the salamence, which dodge the counter attack skillfully.

Meanwhile, Clair is having trouble with the Flygon. The ground-flying type is persistent in the aerial battle he's now fighting with her Dragonair, "Use slam!" She ordered. However, the Flygon is too fast for her dragonair that it dodge the slam with ease.

"Lance," Clifford said with a questioning tone, "Where are your dragon pokemons that you are so proud of? Don't tell me you seriously have stopped training dragons, have you?"

Yellow said nothing but, "Chuchu shock wave, Omny, ice beam!"

"Salamence, counter with Fireblast."

The 2 attack collides, and due to the equal force the 2 has, it cancel each other out. Clifford eyed her with much interest, "You're not Lance, are you?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Through all the panic and the shouting, every citizen of the Viridian City is working together to put the fire out and save some pokemon which might be trapped. Among all of them, Blue and Green is walking around in a fast pace, hoping to see something, or just anything, that could lead them to the culprit behind all of this chaos. Looking around cautiously, Blue suddenly spotted Yellow, who was walking through the crowd with an unreadable expression on 'her' face. 'She' seems to be back wearing her favorite yellow outfit, along with the strange kilt and the purple boots.

"Yellow!" She called out as she ran up to meet her. She was by her side in a moment, and is holding 'her' shoulder tight, "Yellow, I'm so glad you're okay! Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

Lance spare the girl a glance, before shaking his head, "... Who did this?" He asked one question which had been burning in his mind.

Blue let go of her shoulder, "I don't know! Some people said that there's this psycho that burns down the forest on purpose, but we still can't find him! We managed to put out most of the fire near the town, but there's no doubt that the fire is still burning wildly there deep in the forest! We have to do something!"

Lance said nothing as he brushed off Blue and walked away in a brisk pace, "Whoever did this... will not survive..." He muttered more to himself.

"Yellow, wait, where are you going?" Blue said as she and Green followed her close behind.

But Lance ignored them, he ignored everything around him as he kept his mind to one thing, finding the culprit behind this fire. If only he knew who the person is...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Argh, Damn!" Red cursed as he managed to avoid another falling branch, "Poli, hydro pump!" He ordered his trusted water pokemon. The water attack is, thankfully, strong enough to make a safe path for them to walk through. "If only I knew what's going on here..." he muttered to his partner, "Poli, try your best to extinguish the flame!"

Red had hear the news from Green about what happened to the forest. He was going to the Viridian City to help, but he was forced to stop and land to save a trapped family of caterpie and buterfree. Thanks to Poli, they managed to set them free, but now it was them who's in big trouble. He has to find a way out of the forest soon. The sudden cry from his Pika snapped him out of his trance, he turned around, only to see Pika furiously pointing at something ahead. With careful steps, he approached him, and was shocked at what Pika has found. It was a girl...

Pinkish hair and wearing a strange blue robe, the girl seems to be unconscious. Red quickly approached her to check on her pulse and her overall conditions. He wasn't sure how she managed to get there, but whoever or whatever it is, this isn't an appropriated place to be knocked out. He looked around, checking to see of there's no one else around, before picking up the girl, and carrying her bridal-style. "Poli, let's go!" He ordered the pokemon, who acknowledge his order with a simple nod, before firing more Hydro Pumps and clear their way to the Viridian City.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Clifford signaled his pokemon to stopped for a moment as he continued to observe Yellow, "You're not Lance." He finally said, "Lance is a ruthless trainer who prefer to start off slowly in every pokemon battle he has. Seeing you going all out just like that, it clearly shows that you're not Lance. And those pokemons," He pointed out with a hint of mockery, "No matter how much he has lost his sanity, I know he could never want to capture and train those kind of pokemons..."

Yellow couldn't help but thinking, how sharp can this person gets?

"I don't know how, or why, or what happened to you and him. I don't even know who you are. But... do you, by any chance, know where the real Lance is?" He asked.

Yellow gave him a look that says 'what?'.

"And I'm asking you nicely, you should know where he is, right?"

"... I am never going to tell you..." Yellow finally answered coldly. So what if this guy knows she's not the real Lance? No matter what he does, this guy is going down, and she'll make sure of that. She could never forgive this man for burning down the forest... NEVER.

Cliffor shrugged, "Well, you'll leave me with only 2 choice then. Either force you to speak, or to destroy the whole town."

"You are going down! And I'll make sure of that!" Yellow shouted as she sends out her Golem, "Gravvy, take down! Chuchu volt tackle! Omny blizzard!"

Clifford sighed, "I hate dealing with stubborn people..." He muttered as he sends out his third pokemon; a Tyranitar. Gravvy's take down managed to hit the Tyranitar's iron Armour, but it was so strong that it looks like its barely injured or anything. Chuchu's volt tackle was aimed at the salamence, but the Tyranitar quickly got in the way. The ground type pokemon isn't affected by the electric attack, making Chuchu's attack futile. The Tyranitar roared as it kicks the small mouse pokemon away, back to its trainer.

Clifford could only smiled when suddenly, both a sandstorm and a blizzard stirs in the area.

"Wha-" Was all Yellow could say at the strange weather.

"Don't you know that Tyranitar has a special ability of stirring up a sandstorm?" Clifford said, "Well, I guess you don't... Blizzard and sandstorm... Both will create a quite unique phenomenon in the battle field, don't you think? However, remember this one thing... In a weather Clash, the weather stirred up by the weaker pokemon is not going to last long... Don't you know that?"

Yellow didn't paid much attention to what he said because she's too focused on what to do on her next step. The sandstorm keeps on inflicting injuries on her pokemons, and she herself can barely see anything in the midst of the sandstorm. "There's got to be a way to stop this sandstorm..." She thought to herself.

Clifford smiled, "You know what... Game over. Tyranitar, Hyper Beam. Salamence, Dragon Pulse..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	12. VS Clifford

**Granted Switch**

Hyper beam and Dragon Pulse, the 2 supposedly –strongest attack a pokemon would've possessed. The attack was aimed straight at her. But with her vision blurred, and her pokemons unable to neither dodge nor fight back, there's a little chance that she could survive this one.

"Vee use protect, now!"

Yellow gritted her teeth, expecting the blow soon enough, but when the expected blow did not come, and when she could hear the sound of those attacks colliding with something else, she challenge herself to cracked an eyelid to see what happened. And what she saw is rather surprising.

It was Red's Espeon, Vee, and there's no mistaking it, for even the trainer himself is standing right in front of her. Yellow's mouth gaped open, unable to believe that she is once again saved by him, out of all the people there is. It's not that she's unhappy about it. It's just that... like the moment where you... 'What a strange coincidence!'... And something along those lines...

Red turned around to fully face her, with red eyes narrowed with suspicion and anger, "... Lance..." He muttered out the name, "... What are you doing here with Yellow's pokemons? Are you the one responsible for the fire?" He asked.

Yellow was stupefied for a moment, before she opened her mouth to answered, "... I can explain." Was all that came out of her mouth.

Red gave her a questioning look, "Explain..."

"R-Red... I..." She slowly began, "I'm..." However, whatever it is that she's about to say is quickly cut-off when Clair's dragonair fall out of the sky, and landed on top of the unsuspecting Vee. Red quickly turns around, "Vee!"

Yellow directed her gaze to Clair, who seems to be having trouble with the Flygon, and the sandstorm now. Clair quickly took out her pokeball and withdraws her dragonair, "Damn..." She hissed to none in particular, she was so focused with the Flygon that she didn't notice Red standing there. She quickly sends out her Kingdra and other dragonair, "Dragonair safeguard! Kingdra Hydro Pump!"

"Vee! Are you alright?" Red called out to his pokemon, who could only reply with a soft mewl, before getting up to its feet again in a fighting stance. Red returned to her again, "Lance, I want an answer, and I want it now."

Yellow frowned slightly, knowing that this isn't the right time to be explaining everything, "I can explain to you later, but now..." She said as she stared at Clifford, "All that I can tell you is that... He is responsible for the fire..."

Red turned his gaze towards Clifford, "Him...?" He asked, to which Yellow could only reply by a simple nod. Red observed the guy for a moment, "... Are you the one who burned the forest?"

Clifford sighed, "Yes I did! Could you make it quick? I still have a guy to hunt down and a town to destroy!"

"... Not on my watch!" Red shouted as he sends out his aerodactyl, "Aero, supersonic!"

The ancient pokemon send a sound wave as soon as it got out from its pokeball, towards the 2 pokemons there.

"Now Aero, Hyper Beam!" Red ordered.

The destructive beam managed to hit the 2 confused pokemons, who did not have enough senses to dodge the attack. Clifford leaps away, avoiding any possible injury inflicted upon him. The attack blows up, causing rocks and sand to flutter about even more violently now. Clifford turns his gaze towards the Ninth Indigo Plateau Champion, befors smiling in amusement, "You're not a Champion for nothing, are you, Red of Pallet Town...?"

Red gave him a look, he wasn't going to wonder from where this guy knew him from, because he's quite famous, and there's no telling how many person he doesn't know that knows him.

"But seriously speaking... do you really think you could defeat me just like that?" He asked as he indicate his 2 pokemons, who were now standing, and seem to have snapped out of their confused state. The Tyranitar roared out in rage, followed by the black salamence. Clifford smiled, "Champion Red, I know you could do better than that... at least entertain me before I destroy this city, and you..."

Red smirked, "Don't even dream about it! Go Saur, Pika!" He then spared Lance a glance, "You better stand back, I doubt Yellow's pokemon would be willing to listen to you anyway, keep them safe instead... C'mon Pika, Volt tackle! Saur, Razor Leaf!"

"Don't you notice that you have type disadvantages?" Clifford asked with a smile as he rode on his Salamence, before taking off to the sky, "Tyranitar, earthquake!"

"I am not going to be defeated that easily!" Red said as he and his pokemons tried their best to maintain their balance on the shaking ground, while Yellow quickly withdraw all her pokemons and could only watch the battle going on before her very eyes.

It's not she's doubting Red's capability of winning. It's just that... There's something about Clifford that scares her. There's something more to this guy than just these powerful pokemons... but what? Suddenly, her hands instinctively hold her own shoulder, from which the huge scar mark on the body started. And somehow, that didn't make her feel better...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lance could only watched from afar the battle going on, his eyes is never off from that one particular guy... Clifford. The only person that managed to defeat him in an one-on-one battle, the only person who is able to scare him and... the only person that... It seems Clifford isn't battling seriously, considering the pokemons he uses right now. Salamence, Flygon and Tyranitar... All of them are still nothing compared to what he has in his last pokeball...

Lance gritted his teeth, he knew this is coming, he knew Clifford wouldn't let him live, even after he managed to defeat him. He wanted to go there, to the battlefield and face that bastard, even if its going to be the last thing he'll ever do. However, this little part of him is what makes him stay there, frozen. This little part of him convince him that Red, Yellow and Clair can defeat him, that he doesn't have to go there and face him. The little part of him that is... scared of Clifford...

He is having a mental fight with himself, he has to decide what to do, and fast. Is he going to face him, or not? Is he going to be the coward and let Red face him, or be the Dragon Master he really is and beat the crap out of that so-called Dragon Child? This is the first time in his whole life that choosing is made so difficult... How can this be?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Look out, Champion," Clifford said triumphantly, "Flygon, Aerial Ace!" He said, ordering his Flygon to attack the vulnerable Pika. There's nothing Red could do to save him, he's way too high up in the sky, Clair's pokemon are all exhausted, and the only one left fit to fight is only her Kingdra, which is now busy with the Dragonite Clifford owned, while his Vee and Saur is exhausted after bringing the Tyranitar down.

"Pika, NOOO!" He shouted as he zoomed down on Aero as fast as they can, but somehow, the Flygon is way faster, and there seems to be no way of avoiding the fatal blow.

However suddenly, "Charizard, counter with slam!"

Red abruptly stopped when he saw a Charizard suddenly charging at the Flygon head first, and is ready to give it a good body slam, which it did. Red turned around, and was more than glad to see Blue and Green coming their way. He smiled as he approached them, "Guys!" He said, "Hey, how's it going?" He asked them.

"Red, we lost Yellow in the crowd!" Blue informed, "I don't know where she went, but we do know that she's not in her best state of mind. We have to find her before she does anything crazy!"

"What? You lost hi-... HER?" Clair asked so suddenly, surprising the 3 pokedex holder there.

"Clair, what are you doing here?" Blue asked with a confused look, then her gaze fell upon Yellow in Lance's body, "And YOU! What the Heck are you doing here?" Blue shouted at her, even more surprised than when she saw Clair.

Yellow took a step back defensively, "I'm... Trying to help." She reasoned out meekly, "Technically speaking, the Viridian Forest is still my home and... Of course I have to protect it too, right?"

Blue eyed her suspiciously, "Did you... do something to OUR Yellow?"

Yellow looks genuinely surprised, "No, no! Of course not! Why would I want to do that for?" She said defensively.

"Because you wanted to have your revenge after she defeated you on Cerise Island!" Blue accused.

"Trust me, I'm not here to do that!" Yellow said.

"If anything is to happen to Yellow," Blue said as she grabbed the collar of her shirt and pulled her closer, "I'll make you regret for coming here..." She said in a threatening tone, before finally shoving her roughly away with an angry look on her face.

Yellow could only stared at her dumbfound, how come she acts so over-protectively? Isn't she a bit... over-reacting? Now at least she know how it feels to be the most hated person in the world. It just feels so... wrong. She gulped as she fixed her clothing and dusting off imaginary dust.

"More opponent?" Clifford mused, which attracted their attention. He heaved out loudly in exasperation, "This is not going to end shortly, is it?" He asked to none in particular, "I really want this to end as quickly as possible... I'm tired, and so are my pokemons. You all are undoubtedly strong trainer, I must admit, I would love to spend more time with you, but I have some training to attend tomorrow morning. Let's just end this as soon as possible, shall we?" He said as he withdraw all his Pokemon one by one.

"... You're leaving...?" Red slowly asked.

Clifford chuckled, "Of course not. I never leave in the middle of a battle, or a mission." He then took out his one last poke ball that he has yet to reveal. It was a strange, purple-colored pokeball, with a small symbol of 'M' written on it, "This is... my last Pokemon..." He said as he pressed the button, making the ball suddenly grow bigger, "I hope you'll enjoy this last battle of yours..." He offered them a smile, before throwing the poke ball up. White light suddenly burst out of the ball, and a Pokemon quickly materialized before them. And they all could only stare the serpent before them in much horror...

A huge, green, floating serpent Pokemon, which all of them quickly recognized as... Rayquaza, the Hoenn Legendary Dragon, "Rayquaza," Clifford said, "A simple Twister is enough to bring them down..." He said. Rayquaza roared a very load roar that would've shook the sky, if its possible. It's body began to glow a faint blue light, before sending out his attack. Even though it was supposed to be a harmless attack, but if used by a legendary Pokemon, no doubt no one will dare to call it 'harmless' anymore. The Twister attack hit each and every single Pokemon there, and quickly knocking them out.

All the pokedex holders, including Clair, is thrown back by the sheer power of the wind. "Argh!" Red cried out as he tried his best to fight the power, but it proved to be futile. He was send tumbling on the ground, along with his friends and Pokemon.

Yellow tried her best to regain herself. She was the first amongst them who dare to open her eyes, and stared at the Rayquaza floating majestically before her. Both her and the Dragon's gaze met, and there's just something in that single moment that really shook Yellow's soul with sympathy. There's just something in that Dragon's eyes... something... as if it was pleading her to save him...

_You can do this, Dragon Master... You can save me..._

Yellow's eyes widened with realization, it was... telepathy. Rayquaza is speaking with her through telepathy! "But... I'm not..." She weakly replied, "The Dragon Master..."

As if annoyed by her replied, the Rayquaza roared out again to the sky like a beast howling to the night moon, _"What do you mean?"_

"Now there, calm down..." Clifford soothed, "Let's just destroy them already..."

Yellow weakly shook her head, "I am not Lance..."

"Rayquaza, use hyper beam..." Clifford simply ordered.

Without saying anything else, the Rayquaza charged up a hyper beam in its mouth. None of them shows any sign of getting up, they all are too weak to move; they could only stare straight at their impending doom. No matter how much more Pokemon they have, or what kind of Pokemon it is, it won't be enough to stop this Legendary Pokemon... It won't be...

"This can't be the end..." Red hissed as he tried his best to stand up, but even found that a hard task to be done, with his current condition.

Yellow stared straight ahead, wondering if there's going to be any miracle that will save them. If a miracle is coming upon them, it better come now.

The Rayquaza finally shot the Hyper Beam straight at them, at this time now, it seems that there's no more hope left for them. They all shut their eyes, and waited...

_Lance..._

That one particular name crossed Yellow's mind as she stared on the upcoming beam. She didn't know why she should be thinking of him in such a dire time, but somehow... it just feels... right. She didn't know why or how, but there's this one more thing that crossed her mind. Before she can make out what it is, a really bright light covered her field of vision, and she is forced to close her eyes...

_... Where are you?_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	13. The Dragon Master

**Granted Switch**

"All of you, Hyper Beam!" The command from one person sends 6 different powerful pokemons sending their most powerful Hyper Beam, countering the attack from the serpent pokemon.

Clifford, quite surprised by the sudden nature of the attack, turns around to whoever it is who is powerful enough to stop the legendary pokemon's attack. He was surprised to see a lone, blonde girl there, standing, with 2 dragonite, an aoredactyl, a salamence, a tyranitar and a gyarados. From the looks of it, the girl looked _seriously furious._

Clifford and Rayquaza turned their attention to the girl, "I am here you sonofabitch! Get me if you can!" She shouted at them.

Yellow wondered if she's dead already, but since she didn't feel anything at all, chances that she's dead is quite small. Somehow, the bright light seems to have disappeared, she opened her eyes, and looked around, only to see the Rayquaza is still there. However, it seems to be paying attention to something else.

She turned her head to her side, wondering who it might be, and was surprised to see Lance standing there, looking _murderously furious, _with his whole party of pokemon behind him. "Lance...?" She whispered out the name weakly. She then tried her best to get on her feet.

"Y-Yellow...?" Red said with a tone of disbelief. Since when did Yellow start training dragon pokemons? And why... How come 'she' looks so... mad?

Blue and Green got up on their feet and was surprised to see the blonde there, "Yellow...?"

Both Clifford's and Lance's gaze met. It took some time for Clifford to register the whole thing in his mind, "Ah... So, there you are... Lance... Fancy seeing you in..." He checked on him for a moment, "A girl's body."

Red, Blue and Green looked confused by this one statement; they all look at Yellow, then back at Lance. "What...?"Blue asked, "What's going on here?"

Yellow sighed quietly, "I... I can explain..."

"Well, you better explain now!" Red demanded.

"O-Okay... this may sound freakish, but..." Yellow started, "We both somehow get our bodies switched, you see."

Lance said nothing as he glared at him, his pokemons giving the same spiteful glare.

"Well, I couldn't care less actually..." Clifford said, "Everyone here is going to die anyway, so... there's no reason to be so confused. Rayquaza, destroy him, just like what you did last time."

"I'm not going down that easily again, Clifford..." Lance said, "Because... I'm going to fight with all I've got now... All of you Hyper Beam, now!"

The 6 furious pokemons charged up their most powerful attack, before shooting it straight at Rayquaza. Surprisingly, the attack is powerful enough to do some real damage to the Rayquaza. The Legendary, half-dragon pokemon roared in pain as the destructive beam hit it fair and square. It fell down and crashed the ground forcefully.

Clifford looked surprised, unable to believe that Lance managed to bring down Rayquaza with his pokemons. He turns to look at him again, and was shocked at what he saw...

It was Lance alright, in a girl's body. However, that's not what surprised him. What surprised Clifford is the strange dark aura he's emanating. The aura hover around him, forming a figure of 3 dark, small dragons that dances around his body. It was barely visible to the naked eyes, but to a Dragon-Child, this image is projected crystal clear right in front of him. Clifford eyes' widened, "The Dragon Master's power..." He muttered in disbelief. He did go up against Lance once, but he never saw this... overwhelming projectory of power... Never...

"You are going down!" Lance said with a confident smirk, as the 3 black dragons around him suddenly stopped and shrieked out a strange howl that could've shattered glass and windows in a mile radius, making Clifford involuntarily closing his ears, "Show no mercy! Let's move!" He said as he jumped on one of the Dragonite and went straight a Clifford.

"Rayquaza, get up and fight back!" Clifford ordered.

The Rayquaza quickly regain himself, and roared out loudly, before charging straight at Lance and his dragon pokemons. "Dragonite, let's try that new move... Draco Meteor!"

The 2 Dragonite obeys its master's order. It zoomed up high on the sky, before charging some mysteriously glowing orange sphere in its paws. While the others keep Rayquaza distracted, the 2 Dragonite charge more and more power, before finally, they both sends the 2 fully-charges sphere up into the air. "Dodge this, bastard!" Lance shouted as the 2 orange sphere suddenly burst with a sound times louder than a normal firework, before thousands of orange orbs fall down from the sky at a meteoric speed on Rayquaza.

Rayquaza, being the huge dragon pokemon, is unable to dodge the thousands orbs falling down from the sky straight at him. It could only roar out in pain for every orb that managed to hit him. The other pokemons could only move to a safer spot avoiding the falling orbs at all cost. Lance and his 2 dragonite got down right next to them, while they watch the chaos the meteors shower brings.

The Rayquaza roared out in pain as the orbs falls mercilessly on him, while Clifford tried his best to protect himself, "Che..." He said in much annoyance as he sends out for his salamence, and quickly takes off to the sky, still avoiding those falling meteors while much skill. Just when he thinks he is safe, he was quickly proven wrong by a hyper beam that barely misses him by a few centimeters. He quickly finds himself face to face with lance and his flying pokemons.

"You are not getting away, not after you burned down the Viridian Forest, put my life in a deep shit and almost killed the people I actually trusted..." Lance said in such an eerie tone that make Clifford wondered, is he really Lance? Is this the real Lance?

Clifford then glanced at the Rayquaza, who doesn't look like it could save him now. So the only choice he has is to fight Lance, however, all his pokemons are exhausted in the previous battle with those trainers and the Champion a just now, and there's no way he could survive a battle against him now...

Before Clifford could think of anything else, Lance has decided to put on his next move, "All of you, give it you all in this one last... Hyper Beam!" He ordered.

The 5 pokemons who were able to fly, charge up their strongest Hyper Beam, before releasing the attack at exactly the same time.

Clifford sighed as he took out the Master Ball he uses to capture Rayquaza and tossed it away with no whatsoever consideration, "... I should've eliminated him earlier..." He mused to himself seconds before the attack finally hit him...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Lance..._

He wasn't sure, but somehow, it seems that someone is calling him...

_Lance..._

Why does it sound so... familiar...?

_Lance..._

That voice, no doubt, it's...

"Lance!" Yellow shouted.

Surprised by her voice, Lance's eyes quickly shot open. He jerked up to a sitting position, while looking around with much alert and confusion, as if he just woke up from some bad dream. He could see that he is now in some sort of open space which seems to have been destroyed by a recent, pokemon battle. He looked around again, and could see the worried looks on Clair's and Yellow's face, and the other 3 pokedex holder. He was so focused in processing his surroundings that he didn't realize how hard he was breathing. When he did realize it, he tried his best to calm himself down.

"Lance, are you okay?" Yellow asked with a concerned tone.

Lance gave her a look, before asking, "... What happened...?"

"You passed out after you blew Clifford away," Clair explained, now looking more relieved, "You were out for a good 10 minutes, before we started thinking that you might be dead..."

Lance gave her a questioning look, "I... battled Clifford?" He asked slowly.

Clair nodded, "Yes, you did! And you won!" She declared happily, "Even against his Rayquaza!"

Lance looked around at the destroyed surrounding, how come he didn't remember anything? If he did go up against him, he should be able to remember at least something, but how come everything just seems to be so... blank? The last thing he remembered, he was watching the battle from afar, and Rayquaza is about to destroy them... and what happened next? How come he doesn't remember anything?

"So... you're not really 'Yellow', are you?" Blue asked him.

Lance look up at her, before turning his gaze to Yellow. Yellow nodded, "They need to know Lance, one way or another..."

Lance sighed, "Well... you heard the story..." He grumbled as he tried to stand up on his own 2 feet, with Yellow helping him. As soon as he feels steady enough, he began to walk away toward his pokemons, who was waiting for him not far. They all quickly greeted him happily. He smiled slightly as he stoke them gently, wondering if they know what happened...

He decided he could read their minds later, right now; he really fell like he needs a good rest...

"So... I wasn't hallucinating when I saw you several days ago...?" Green asked.

Yellow grinned, "Well, I was surprised that Lance managed to fool you at that time... He's a great actor, you know..."

Green's face flushed with either embarrassment or anger.

"So, you never did go to your uncle's house, and he's not in trouble?" Blue asked.

"Nope, I think he's as fine as can be." Yellow replied.

"And..." Red hesitated, "The one I've been taking to lunch the other day is..."

Yellow stared at him, "You take him out for lunch?" She asked in a somewhat surprised tone while pointing at Lance, to which Red could only reply with a simple nod.

"Gosh..." Blue muttered, "This is really confusing... I mean you and him... Out of all the people!"

"Trust me, you're not the only one surprised," Clair said.

"So anyway... What are you planning to do now, Yellow?" Green asked.

Yellow stared at her for a moment, "Well... I think we're going to take a good night rest first for a start," She said as she stretched her arms, "Then I'm sure I'll think up of something..."

Suddenly, Red remembers something, "Oh yeah! I forget about that girl!" He cried out.

Blue eyed him curiously, "What girl?" She asked.

"It was the girl I found in the forest during the fire, I left her with Poli. I think she's injured, though I'm not sure where..."

"Well, why don't we go and take a look?" Blue offered.

"... You guys go ahead..." Yellow said, "I think I'm staying here..." She said as she glanced at Lance, who is now healing his pokemons.

"Okay..." Red said, "We'll be at the pokemon center..."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, Red..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

After withdrawing all his pokemons, Lance made his way back to Clair and Yellow. He stared at her for a moment, before saying, "Let's get back home... I need some rest..." He said as he led the way.

"Are you sure you're okay Lance?" Yellow asked.

Lance replied with a simple nod, "Just feeling... really tired..." His voice somehow falters as he find himself unable to keep his eyes opened. He accidentally tripped on his foot, again, and he cursed his clumsy body for it. Thankfully, Yellow managed to catch her just in time before she hit the ground.

Lance gave her a tired glance, "... Let's go home..." Yellow said with a gentle smile as she lifted Lance, bridal-style and walked back home, and for once, Lance didn't complain as he snuggled up closer to her, closed his eyes and fall asleep...

Meanwhile, Clair could only watch from behind with a playful smirk on her face. She followed at a safe distance, hoping not to ruin their moment or anything. However, she stopped for a moment, and look back at the battlefield. She took out a purple pokeball from her pocket, with the letter 'M' written upon it. "... Rayquaza..." She whispered out the name of the pokemon trapped in the pokeball, before placing the pokeball back in her pocket, and followed Yellow, as if nothing has happened.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


	14. First Kiss?

**Granted Switch**

After making sure Lance is sleeping soundly, Yellow decided to go to the Pokemon Center to see how the others are doing. Sometimes, she would spare the Viridian Forest a glance that says it all, but there's nothing she can do about it now, so all she feel like doing is to just move on and forget everything.

She was quite devastated by the number of causalities when she entered the not-so-big pokemon center. The injured pokemon, trainers and some of the citizens are all there to get their wounds treated. Nurse Joy seems to be busier than ever, and some of the citizens with a knowledge of first aid is helping as much as they could.

Yellow froze there for a moment, feeling somehow... guilty about what happened. But before she can think of anything else, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, only to see Blue standing there not far from her. She shook her head gently, "There's nothing we can do, so don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do, okay?"

Yellow smiled gently at her, "... If only..."

"Don't get started!" Blue exclaimed, "Now, C'mon! The girl Red has been talking about has woke up." She said as she dragged Yellow to the corridor on the left, through a numerous set of rooms, "Her name is Alicia, she seems to be a local citizen, but she refuses to tell us where she came from. I hope you can recognize her." She then stopped before one particular door which has the number 8 on it. She opened the door, with Yellow in tow.

In that room, Yellow quickly recognized Red and Green there, and one unfamiliar girl on the bed.

Red smiled when he saw her, "Oh hey there... Yellow. How are you feeling?" He asked her.

Yellow shrugged as she closed the door behind, "I think I'm fine... A good rest will do the trick..." she said, offering him a gentle smile. She then turned her attention to the girl, who was, no doubt, the Alicia Blue had been telling her about.

Before Yellow can say anything else, Alicia quickly said, "Yellow! Oh dear Archeus! I'm so glad to see you!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Clair, after making sure all her wounds and injuries are not fatal, lay down on the couch while twirling the purple pokeball in her hand. It's a good thing she managed to somehow stumbled into the ball, and withdraw the Rayquaza before it did anything else – like rampaging again for instance. Of course, with everyone focused on Yellow's story, they didn't notice that she had been holding the ball.

And now here is the Legendary dragon pokemon, in very own hand. She feels like she should give it to Lance later, he'll know what to do with it...

What really bugs her is how Clifford managed to get his hand on such powerful pokeball? She had heard a lot about the Master ball, but never seen one in her life before. It was supposedly catch ANY pokemon without fail, even legendaries, but... There's something about this thing that keeps on bugging her.

She sighed as she put the ball away in her pocket, before pulling her cape over her body. All she need now is a good night rest...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"A guardian of the Viridan Forest?" Yellow asked, unable to believe what she just heard.

Alicia sighed, "Lance is better in accepting this fact..." She muttered, "Yes I am. I'm the Guardian of Viridan Forest whose jobs is to watch over you guys, the blessed children of the forest, and to give you power whenever you seems to need one." She said.

Yellow blinked, "Oh..." She said, not knowing what else to do. "So... What happened to you anyway?"

"Good question!" Alicia said, "The forest and I is deeply connected. If something is to happen to the forest, it will affect me, one way or another. I was attack by nausea and dizzy spells,before I finally got knocked out."

"... Unbelievable..." Blue muttered.

"And so anyway, where's Lance?" Alicia asked, "Is he okay?"

Yellow nodded, "Yeah, he's resting back at my place..."

Alicia sighed, "Thank God... I was worried something might happened to him. With him being so reckless and all that stuffs again..."

"Wait a minute..." Red said, "If you are really the Guardian of Viridian Forest, and that you know Lance and Yellow is switching bodies... Do you happen to know how to switched them back? Red asked.

Alicia smiled playfully, "Ah... about that... Actually... I was the one who switched their bodies..."

"... What?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I was hoping that you two would make up or something..." Alicia said, "You both meet, then fight again. So, I have to do this. You two are Blessed Children, I just want you to stop fighting, okay? My intentions were harmless!"

"Well, logically speaking, if you didn't switch their bodies in the first place, Lance wouldn't come here, and all of these things wouldn't happen!" Blue pointed out. "That crazy guy came here for Lance, right?"

Alicia looked down, "I'm sorry, okay...? I didn't mean for this to happen..."

Yellow somehow felt guilty for cornering her like this, and from the looks of it, Blue feel the same way too, "It's okay... Everything's fine now..." Yellow assured.

"Maybe it would be a lot better if you can switch their bodies back again," Red said.

Alicia suddenly looked up to Yellow with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry... I can't switch you back..."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_The next morning, Yellow's house..._

Sunlight shines through the curtain of that room, making a certaind Dragon Master winced in his sleep. It was another sleepless night for him, and it didn't get better when he knew that there's so much more he needs to get the answer from. Not to mention, all of his body somehow ache like Hell...

He stirred slightly as he felt someone is sitting right next to him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and was surprised to see Yellow sitting there on the edge of the bed. He gave her a surprised and confused look, before replacing it with annoyed.

Yellow offered him a smile, "Good Morning, how are you feeling...?" She asked.

Lance shifted uncomfortably, "... Tired..." He replied. There was a moment of awkward silence, before Lance decided to ask, "... What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

Yellow smiled, "Well..." She kicked her foot playfully, "... I wanted to tell you something important, actually..."

Lance supported himself with his arms, "What is it?" He asked.

Yellow suddenly looked dead serious, "... We can switch our bodies back..."

"How?"

Yellow bit her lower lips, "It's kind of awkward actually..." She hesitated, "I met Alicia, who said that she's the Guardian of Viridian Forest, and... She happens to be the girl Red saved in the Forest... And the one who switched our bodies. She said you know it already..."

"And the point is?" Lance asked, wondering what's making this girl so hesitant.

"Even though she said she can't switch us back..." Yellow said as she looked down, "There is a way..."

Lance grumbled as he sits up and throw the blanket to her side, "How?"

Yellow look at him, wondering if she should tell him or not. She blushed at the thought of it, "She said we should... kiss." She mumbled out the words, barely audible to anyone.

But Lance somehow managed caught on the words. He stared at Yellow for a moment, "Well, that's easy..." He said, and it's true. It IS simple. They just have to kiss, right? Never thought the answer to their problem could be something so simple.

There was another awkward silence as Lance and Yellow waited for the other to make a move.

"Well?" Lance asked.

"Well what?" Yellow dumbly asked back.

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" Lance sounded annoy.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah, aren't you going to do something?"

Yellow blushed, "Listen Lance, I-I-I... I never kissed anyone in my life before!"

Lance suddenly smirked, "So... You're still a virgin huh?" He said mischievously.

Yellow blushed even redder, but nodded anyway.

Lance smirked again, "Well, what do you know. This little girl is still an innocent virgin..." He said as he scooted closer to her and whispered softly in her ears. He cupped her face in his hand and look at her directly in the eyes, "... Well, I'll be doing it then..." He said.

"Y-You...?" Yellow breathed on softly as Lance shortened the distance between their faces.

"Why not...?" He whispered, "If this is the only way there is..." Even though he might not show it, somehow, teasing this one particular girl is... amusing. It's funny how she could blush like that and stuttered with her words. "Close your eyes..." he ordered smoothly.

Yellow obeyed his order, not knowing what else to do. This is going to be the first time she'll ever kiss. And to think that Lance is going to be the one, out of all there is. She was hoping it might be someone special, like Red. She wanted to give it up to him, but now with Lance being so pushy about this and all the craps again. She just have to kiss the thought of Red being the first goodbye...

Lance bring his own lips closer to her, he stopped when he was just centimeter away from her lips, "... Don't hold your breath..." He whispered one last time, before gently brushing his lips on hers...

**~End~**


End file.
